Aliit Our Clan
by Admiral Daala
Summary: Even in the darkest of times bonds will form and family will come together. A Republic Commando story-Enjoy. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Hi All-this is a definite AU story though thanks to the wonderful and brilliant Karen Travis I have borrowed her characters from the Republic Commando stories and also a blurb from Order 66 to help start out my story.

I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think! Thank you =)

I own nothing

* * *

><p>"<em>This is the best I can do right now. Do you want to marry me?" <em>Besany Wennen could swear she heard her lover's voice slightly tremble. She loved this man; yes that's what he was. Not a clone, not a machine of war, but a man and one whose life was unfairly shorten and wanted nothing but love and safety for his family.

"_Well…yes."_ She answered him awkwardly.

He gave her a crooked smile that made her already racing heart beat even faster.

"_Oh, good," _he said for a lack of better words. Only knowing the customs he was brought up with he put his arm on the table and gestured for her to do the same. _"Take my hand, then." _She did and with surprising gentleness for a man who could kill without a blink of an eye, squeezed her fingers gently.

"_Mhi slus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi bar'juri verde," _he eyes bored into hers. "_Now you say it."_

She looked at him puzzled. "_What's that?"_

Again he gave her the crooked grin. It was her special grin. "_A Mando marriage contact. If you agree, repeat it." _

Not what she had in mind for a wedding but she never really imagined herself getting married at all. _"Okay." _She whispered. _"Mhi slus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi bar'juri verde." _Besany blew out a sigh of relief and looked at her new husband.

_Husband, wife. Besany Skirata. Has a good ring to it, _she smiled. "Are you okay?" Ordo asked. "Do you need some caf?"

She just looked at Ordo. "No Ordo, I just need you…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 months after Order 66<strong>_

Kal Skirata inwardly sighed. He was home with his clan. Home…such a foreign word to him but one that was finally brought into reality as his adopted sons, daughters, grandchild and friends came to Kyrimorut.

After that dreaded _Order 66_ came into play purging all Jedi from existence and turning all clones against the Republic, Kal and his family and whoever wanted to desert with them fled from the Core to never return. Kal tightly closed his eyes and buried his fists into them. The horrific night plagued him day after day and no matter what anyone said he would always blame himself.

He would see his young Jedi daughter Etain Tur Mukan turning to help a fellow clone who even though was out to hunt her, she still dared to help him. In the midst of chaos, a scared padawan turned to defend himself and struck Etain instead. He remembered the blood curdling scream Darman roared out. It was the most inhuman sound Kal had ever heard.

Panicked and beyond reason, the padawan tried to defend himself again against the other clone troopers and ended up knocking Niner off the bridge they were crossing on to get to their transports. Darman rushed over to his comrade's side to find that Niner had broken his spine. He couldn't be moved and Darman would not leave his side. Not even for his son, Kad. Skirata had no choice but to leave Niner and Darman, but he promised to return for them.

"Buir?" Skirata opened his eyes to see Ordo looking at him with anxious eyes.

"Ord'ika," Skirata managed a small smile.

"You're thinking about that night again aren't you?" Ordo knew how to read his father. He out of all his brothers was probably the closest even though none of them would admit it.

Skirata shifted in his seat to sit upright. "It could have gone over so much better than it did."

"No Buir, we did everything right. Everything else just went wrong and Etain died with honor doing what she believed in no matter what anyone says," Ordo said with conviction. He may not have gotten completely along with the Jedi and despised all but Etain and Bardan Jusik, but he respected Etain.

Kal Skirata nodded very slowly. "It doesn't make anything easier son, but you are right. And we have to start thinking of a plan to get Niner and Darman out. His little boy needs him and he needs his boy, no matter what he thinks. Speaking of little boy, where is my Kad'ika?"

Ordo always was fascinated by the way his father could change the topics and mood so quickly. "He's being doled on by the ladies. Bard'ika thinks the boy could feel his mother's death and hasn't been the same since. So they are trying to cheer him up."

Skirata cursed the Force one more time that day. His grandson was suffering from the rippling affects of that stupid _jetii_ power and he hoped that Kad would be okay from all of it.

* * *

><p>Ordo and Kal found Besany, Ordo's wife, Laseema, Atin's wife and Jilka Zan Zentis, a friend of Besany who got caught up in their mess and had to be rescued and taken to Mandalore or have the alternative of being interrogated and probably killed sitting with baby Kad.<p>

Kad was just about two years old and looked very much like his father and uncles with jet black hair and onyx colored eyes. He sat on the floor in Besany's lap holding the scorched nerf that was rescued from being burned with his mother's body. His eyes were a bit puffy and cheeks red.

"He's exhausted," Jilka said softly. She had hated Kyrimorut at first. She hated the fact that she was forced to stay here like a prisoner, but as the situation was explained to her and as she got to know everyone, her attitude changed. She still snapped here and there, but had become friends with Laseema and continued a strained friendship with Besany. She helped out with Kad and even started helping Parja, Fi's wife at her shop. She really took an interest in Corr, the clone who worked with Besany in the Treasury Department and had lost both his hands in combat.

"He should be tired after all that crying," Besany lightly stroked Kad's dark hair out of his face.

"Crying?" Skirata asked concerned.

"He misses them, Kal'buir," Laseema said softly. "We're trying, but we're not his parents. Not even Fi's silly shenanigans are cheering the little cherub up these days."

"I know ad'ika I'll talk with Bardan and see if he can do anything to help block the Force coming to him."

Ordo took a moment to study Besany holding the little boy. Children were so foreign to him, but it seemed natural to her. He didn't think he was against having children, he just didn't think it was the right time to bring one into the chaotic world. And what did he know about raising a child? _Then again, until we get that anti-aging agent, when is it the right time? Time is not on our side and I have Kal'buir to go to…_

He glanced at the corner of his eye to see Kal looking at him. He looked away immediately and walked away to clear his thoughts.

"I'll put him down for a nap," Laseema offered. Besany gave Kad a gentle kiss and then handed the baby to the Twi'lek woman. She watched them as they walked out of the room and turned her attention to Kal.

"Do you think it'll work? I mean Bardan blocking the Force for Kad'ika?" Besany asked.

"That boy has done some amazing things that even I don't understand." Fi's recovery was one of them. "I have hope."

"When are we going back for Darman and Niner and possibly Delta Squad?" The question caught Skirata by surprise-not that he was thinking the same thing, but the fact that she was asking it.

"You're joking right?" Jilka gasped. "Going back to Coruscant? Anyone who goes back there after having their heads on the Most Wanted list will surely be killed."

"Jilka, they're family," Besany delicately scolded. Besany had immense patience but when it came to her now adopted family, fuses were blown short. She had to constantly remind herself that this was not Jilka's choice and she was adapting.

"Kad's father is still over there. We have to do something."

Skirata couldn't be prouder of his adopted daughter, she genuinely loved and cared for each clone that came to their new home whether it be a Null or a "shinny" that deserted.

"We're coming up with a plan Bes'ika," Skirata soothed. "When we have something, we'll let you know."

Jilka gave out a little snarl. "I don't get you Mandos, you're here safe and you want to go back to ground zero. Just for two men? What about the family here? What happens to them if one you die? Doesn't that matter to you?"

Besany admired Kal's patience, but also admired the way he could set someone straight with just a look of his eye. Jilka instantly quieted down.

"Jilka, I know you don't understand now, but we are an _Aliit_, a clan, a family. No one gets left behind. Not on my watch. You all matter to me. You included. Understand?" Jilka just nodded. "Good. Now, I think Corr has been looking for you."

Jilka had the decency to blush and rush off to find Corr. Besany turned to the older man. "Bes'ika, is something on your mind?"

"Well, actually Jilka does have a point Kal'buir. What happens if you don't come back?"

"We don't think that way. We'll always come back. This is the Mando way, Bes'ika. Keep your support for your riduur and Ordo will always come back for you."

* * *

><p>Ordo found himself in the makeshift laboratory his brother Mereel had made for the Kaminoan scientist, Ko Sai. With the only way she knew how, Ko Sai exacted her last bit of revenge on the Nulls and Skirata by hanging herself and leaving them with unfinished data.<p>

The last few days on Coruscant Bardan, Fi and Skirata had "liberated" Dr. Ovolot Qail Uthan from a high security mental hospital on the thought that she might be the link to helping them find the gene that sped up their aging process. She hadn't put up much of a fight; in fact, she quite enjoyed the challenge and being back in a lab.

Ordo entered the lab and saw his brother Mereel and Dr. Uthan working together which looked very odd to him, but at least it kept them both busy.

"How's the gene cracking Mer'ika?" Ordo walked up to his brother's side and looked over his shoulder.

Mereel was in his element. Each Null had his thing and Mereel's was genetics.

"I believe we're getting closer to finding the gene that speeds up your metabolic rate," Uthan said, not looking up from her microscope.

Ordo raised an eyebrow. "That quick? It's only been a few months!"

Mereel looked up at his brother. "She's not kidding. I've tested it on some tissue and it proved positive."

"Your own tissue?" Ordo asked slightly bewildered.

"I had to, we don't have very many options out here," he said as if it was the most obvious thing.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made them turn their heads and look at the doctor. "You are distracting me. If you want to talk, go outside," Uthan said sharply.

Mereel held up a hand. "Okay doc, okay. I'll be back in a few." Ordo and Mereel stepped outside of the lab and Mereel closed his eyes and basked in the warm Mandalore sun.

"Gilamar and Uthan have a thing between them," Mereel randomly put out.

"Seriously?" Ordo raised his eyebrows.

"She is smart and not that bad looking but we didn't come to talk about this. You didn't just come over here to talk genetics and Gilamar's romance, Vod did you," Mereel said. It wasn't a question.

"No, but Kal'buir will be ecstatic to hear that you are close to finding the anti-aging agent. We all are. And I want to hear more about Gilamar and Uthan later."

Mereel opened his eyes and looked out into the open field to see some of the fellow troopers who deserted to Kyrimorut working. Commander Levet along with Yayax Squad was determined to become good farmers and adapted well to their new role as free men.

"What's on your mind, Vod?" Mereel stretched and turned to look at Ordo.

Ordo was confident about many things in life, but being married and having a family was new to him and he found himself often turning to Kal'buir and even Mereel who had a lot of let's say lady experience.

"Mer'ika, I saw Besany with Kad today," Ordo started.

"You've seen them together a lot," Mereel tilted his head curiously.

"Well yes, but something was different this time when I watched her hold him," Ordo chewed on his cheek, a nervous habit he had picked up somewhere. Mereel gestured for him to continue. "I'm getting there," Ordo let out a frustrated breath. He didn't know how to talk about this. Maybe he should have this conversation with his father.

"I've been thinking about how Darman is missing out on seeing Kad and how I would feel if I lost my wife and child if I had a child. Besany, she's so good with Kad even when the little ad'ika is having a bad day. It would kill me too if I saw Besany die, but I don't think I would leave my child. It's hard for me to say if I were in Darman's shoes. He wasn't raised like we were, Mereel. Yes, I know that we didn't have one happy family, but it was closer than what Omega or any other squad had. No, I can say I wouldn't leave my child behind-I would want him or her to know its father. That is, if I ever have any."

Mereel put a hand on his brother's shoulder to stop him from talking. "Ordo, are you saying you want to have a child?"

Ordo looked down for a moment then met Mereel's gaze with a heated one of his own. "Yes."

"Have you talked with Besany about this?"

"No not yet. I don't know if she even wants children or likes them enough to have them. Maybe she just likes Kad and that's all. I don't think I want to bring a child into this world only for his time to be cut short with his father." Ordo ran his fingers through his unruly hair. He had been meaning to get it cut.

"Ord'ika, I think the first step is to talk to your wife and see how she feels about it. And if it's a go, you'll have some fun nights ahead!" Mereel gave him a devilish grin.

"Mir'sheb!" Ordo yelled and playfully hit Mereel on the shoulder.

"Seriously though, I think it would be great to be an uncle and have another little Mando running around here. If the aging is the only thing keeping you from completing your family don't worry. Have faith we'll have that fixed in no time. Jate'kara."

"Thanks, Mer'ika." He parted with Mereel with a firm brotherly grip on the arm and they parted their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Strangely enough Besany and Laseema were having a very similar conversation while preparing lunch for everyone. Everyone did their part for the family and Laseema and Besany helped out with the meals which were no small means. With the men accelerated metabolism came with accelerated appetites. With that came meals to fill their bellies throughout the day. Not only that clean up was a big deal and took teamwork.<p>

"What if Ordo doesn't want children?" Besany asked softly to her companion.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Laseema questioned back at her friend.

"No, but…" Laseema cut her off.

"Besany," The Twi'lek's silky accent punctuated as she got more animated, "you are very lucky to even have the opportunity to think about having a child with the man you love. These men, they don't have a lot of time, that is unless that anti-aging serum can be found. What are you waiting for? Are you afraid?"

Besany looked away for a moment. She hadn't really thought about Laseema and Atin not being able to have a child and it was unfair to them. They loved each other deeply and should be able to have children, but it was the choice they made. She bit her lip and looked at Laseema.

"I need to talk to him, you're right," Besany finally said.

"Dang straight!" Laseema and Besany both laughed.

Ordo entered the main house to hear the two women gossiping away. He walked toward the kitchen and leaned against the door way, watching his wife prepare lunch. He loved watching her, especially when the sun hit her just right. She looked like an angel to him, his angel.

Besany turned around with a full dish of some sort of greens and when she looked up she let out a high pitch scream, scaring Laseema and tossed the greens all over the floor.

"Sith spit!" Besany cried out and covered her pounding heart with her hand. "Ordo, you scared me to death!"

Ordo tried to look remorseful but a smile cracked his lips. "I'm sorry Bes'ika."

"Don't you sorry me, just help me clean up," Besany tried not to grin but her lips started to twist upwards. "Sometimes I forget how quiet you can sneak in."

"Yes, next time for the sake of my heart, please announce yourself," Laseema reprimanded.

"Sorry Laseema," Ordo mumbled and then turned to Besany, "do you have a minute. I need to talk to you."

"I got everything handled here, go on shoo," Laseema gestured them away as if knowing where this conversation was going.

"Okay," Ordo took Besany's hand and led her to their private room.

* * *

><p>Besany shut the door to their room and turned to see Ordo's staring intently at her. It sent shivers down her spine right into her very core. She approached him and they wrapped each other in a tight embrace, as if this might be the last they would ever see one another. She breathed in his musky sent and ran her fingers up and down his back. She could feel the light tremors underneath her hand and it inwardly smiled at how fast she could melt the harden Null into butter.<p>

"Bes'ika," Ordo growled into her neck. She loved his rich deep voice, especially when it got that huskiness to it. "Before things get out of hand I need to talk to you about something."

"I need to say something to you as well, Ordo," Besany took a step back from her husband, but kept a hold of his hands. She gestured for them to sit on the bed and then nervously tucked a stray golden blond hair behind her ear.

"Spending all this time with Kad has really put things in perspective for me," she began. "Stang, I…I didn't think this conversation would be so hard," her voice slightly quivered.

Was she trying to say the same thing he came to tell her? He gently squeezed her hands encouraging to go on. "Ordo, I don't know what kind of mother I'll make, I don't know what kind of father you'll be but we love each other and we'll be together standing side by side through thick and thin. You give me strength when I want to slow down and sometime stop all together." Besany paused a moment and lightly stroked her husband's calloused hands.

"I want to have a baby Ordo. I know time is not on our side and I do fear that the Empire will show its ugly face on our door step some day, but I do now understand why Etain did what she did for Darman and I want to do it for us." Besany felt that what she was saying was coming out all wrong by the shocked look on her lover's face. "Ordo, say something!"

Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and Besany gave out a surprised yelp when his lips met with hers for a passionate kiss. She instantly melted against him. Ordo always surprised her by how warm and loving he could be one minute and hard as steel the next.

When they broke, both were breathless. "Are you sure you're not telepathic or something?" Ordo asked, breathing in deeply. "I was having this exact conversation with Mereel."

"And what conclusion did you come up with?" Besany smiled at the thought of Ordo and Mereel talking about this.

"Well Mereel's words were, "If it's a go, we'll have some fun nights ahead," Ordo burst out laughing at Besany's jaw dropping expression. "But he had some other words of wisdom as well."

"Well, that's good. So, you're not against having children?" she asked hesitantly.

"No Cyar'ika, that's exactly what I wanted to come and talk to you about. We both share the same fears but together we will raise a strong ik'aad. Empire or no Empire, and whether we find the gene that cures the aging process, I want to complete our family. Besides, I know Kal'buir will be ecstatic to have another grandchild not to mention all of the uncles."

"It'll be wonderful, my love," she said tenderly. Besany felt much better now that she talked to him, still some fear resided deep within her, but she pushed it away for another day.

"So," Ordo smiled mischievously at her, "do we get to start right away?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two months later…<strong>_

The reports from the Core were not good. The plan to extract Darman and Niner had to be put into motion soon or they would never see them again. Kal Skirata called in a clan meeting, meaning everyone was to attend since everyone was going to be involved.

"Have you talked with Dar or Niner at all Kal'buir?" Atin asked, anxious to hear any report on his lost brothers.

Jaing and Mereel had finally in the last month cracked the Imperial codes and got through a secure link to Darman.

"I briefly talked with Darman last week and told him we are coming for them. He doesn't sound great but I told him to hang on. We just have to give him the final version of the plan and he'll be waiting. I also told him if he can get in contact with Delta to ask if they want to come too." Kal looked over his family with weary eyes. He was growing ever increasingly tired but didn't dare to rest. They all could see the wear and tear on him.

"Since local shipping and trade channels are closed to all commercial traffic, we're going to have to look official." Kal turned to the men standing next to him. "Walon and I liberated some nice Imperials and their troopers of their uniforms while out and about."

There was a group mummer but Mereel and Ordo voiced their protests. "You didn't bother to tell us!"

"What if you got into trouble?" Mereel grumbled.

"We didn't and sorry to keep this from you boys and girls, but the less that anyone knows about this, the easier and faster we to get to Coruscant." Skirata paused for a moment when he noticed someone missing from their group. "Where's Besany?"

Ordo looked around and didn't see her distinct golden blond hair. He furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "I'll go see if she's in our room. I'll be right back. Fill me in when I get back."

"Bes'ika?" Ordo called out as he entered their bedroom. All he heard in return was the sound of someone very sick in the refresher. "Bes'ika?" he walked quickly into the room and found her huddled against the toilet. The first thing he noticed was how pale she looked and her hair stuck out in all different directions.

Her eyes were closed, trying to concentrate on keeping her stomach calm. She had her face plaster against the cool porcelain of their tub and she took in a couple deep breaths.

"Besany?" Ordo squatted down next to her and tried to brush down some of her unruly hair. She wearily opened her dark brown eyes and gave out a pitiful groan.

"Morning Ordo," she tried to sound pleasant then nausea took over and she hurdled herself over the toilet again. Ordo held back her hair and rubbed her back trying his best to soothe the ache as she empty any remaining contents from her stomach.

"Have you been like this all morning?" He asked. She flopped herself back down and flushed the remnants down, Besany gave a small nod. "Do you think that you are done for now? I think you need to lie down and I'll have Mij look at you."

"Okay," her voice hoarse. He carried her to their bed and got her comfortable. Ordo had never seen Besany this weak before, not even in their worse crisis and it worried him. _I'm going to go gray from worry not from battle,_ he snorted.

He went back down stairs to find Mij Gilamar, the Mando doctor that resided with them. He was listening intently to what Skirata and Vau were planning out and hated to interrupt.

"Son," Skirata called to Ordo, "is everything alright with Bes'ika?"

"I don't know. Mij, I think you need to look at her," the room instantly quieted.

"Okay people, let's break and meet up in two hours." The group disbanded and Skirata, Atin, Vau, Laseema, Fi, Jilka and Mij all followed Ordo to his room.

"Besany, you look awful!" Fi gasped. Anyone else Ordo would have punched him in the face, but Fi was one of his best friends, a blood brother. It didn't stop him from giving Fi a nasty look which Fi instantly shut his mouth before saying anything else.

Mij was at Besany's side examining her. "She's not running a fever but it still could be a flu or food poisoning. Besany, when did you start to feel this way?" Mij asked her.

She opened her eyes and turned to look at the doctor. "This morning. I think my stomach is trying to run away from me, doc."

"We'll have you fixed in no time. I want to run a few scans on you and then you can rest everyone else, out." He ushered the group including Ordo out of the room and he went back down stairs to grab his tools.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later Gilamar quietly closed the door to the bedroom and found Ordo blocking his way.<p>

"Well?" He pressed.

"Son, come outside with me for a moment," Gilamar laid a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the outside deck.

"Is it bad? Is she going to be okay?" Ordo could feel his heart pounding this was probably the first time he could ever recall from his perfect memory that he was this nervous.

The doctor took a short breath and gave Ordo a good hard friendly slap on the arm. Ordo was very confused. "Congratulations, Son. In seven months you'll get to earn the tile of becoming Buir."

Ordo just stared at the doctor wide eyed. He couldn't formulate any words.

"A loss for words I see," Gilamar laughed. "Go see your wife and give her a kiss my lad. I'll continue to monitor her to make sure she and the baby stay healthy and strong."

Finally his senses came to him and he blinked a few times. "A baby? For real?"

Again, the good doctor laughed. "For real Ord'ika. Besany may experience this sickness for a while longer, but I have a small remedy to help out. It should go away with a month or two. Go to her now."

"Does she know?" Ordo, stumbling over his feet, was already heading back inside. Mij laughed again and nodded.

* * *

><p>Besany was sitting up in the bed hoping that Ordo was taking the news well. Even though they had talked about having children two months ago and he said he was all for it, becoming a reality was another matter.<p>

The door opened and a dark head peaked through. "Ordo," Besany smiled hesitantly.

He entered slowly and closed the door behind him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Mij gave me some herbal supplement and it chased the nausea away. Did he tell you the news?" Ordo sat down on the edge of the bed and Besany ran her hand down his arm, playing with the edge of this sleeve and then dropped to his hand.

"He did," Ordo looked down at her hand, his eyes traveling up the bed covers, to her chest then to her now bright red lips then to her eyes. Eyes filled with fear and hope. Ordo wanted to memorize everything about her and this moment.

"Bes'ika, this is wonderful news!" Ordo's eye's shinned brightly and a smile split his rugged face. "I can hardly believe this is real. I'm going to be a father." He leaned his forehead against hers and gently placed his hand on her flat belly. "That's our creation in there. Thank you Cyar'ika."

Besany could no longer hold back the happy tears and they flowed freely down her delicate cheeks. "I love you so much Ordo," she sobbed. "How are you ever going to deal with an emotional woman for eight months?" She joked.

"It'll be worth it." There was a thump at their door and a soft curse. Ordo turned to Besany who gave out a small laugh and wiped her tears away.

Ordo got up off the bed and went to the door. He opened it quickly and Fi, Mereel, and Atin all tumbled in with Laseema and Jilka standing behind them laughing at the dog pile of troopers.

"Can I help you?" Ordo asked with a raised brow.

"Um…congratulation!" Fi grinned.

* * *

><p>Ordo found Skirata standing out on the deck staring out at only he could guess at. He knew that his buir had a lot on his mind, but he wanted to tell him the good news.<p>

"Buir?" called for him and the older warrior turned around to face him. Ordo worried like all his brothers about his father and how the eventual stress would catch up to him. But Kal Skirata was a fighter and always would be. Until the day he dropped Ordo would always be at his side fighting with him.

"I got a very interesting and surprising call just a few minutes ago."

"Oh," Ordo leaned against the railing next to Kal. Skirata, Ordo observed looked to be contemplating something and wanted him to continue but didn't push him.

A few moments later, Kal sighed and turned to look at Ordo thoughtfully. "I got a message from Maze."

"Maze!" Ordo repeated surprised. The ARC trooper, who worked with the Jedi general Arligan Zey and always looked out of place in the general's office, was sharp and by the book but he and Ordo had come to an understanding toward the end of the Clone Wars. They may not have been best friends, but they respected one another.

Kal nodded. "He's defected from Coruscant and wants amnesty." Skirata studied Ordo's face and waited for a response.

"Do you think it's a set up?"

"It came from a very secure channel. He's in mid-flight and in good faith has given us some very important command codes to get into Triple Zero. I'm having Jaing and Mereel go over them right now to check their validation. This may be our ticket in."

Ordo let Skirata's word set for a moment. They could use this as their way into the Core and retrieve their brothers, but in the back of his mind alarms went off, that what if it's a trap alarm.

"I'm with you Kal'buir, on whatever decision you make. We have to help out as many brothers as we can. When will Maze arrive?"

"Good lad," Kal lightly tapped on Ordo's cheek. "I'll gather everyone back up and we'll finalize the extraction plan once the codes check out. Maze said he should be here in a day. He sounded exhausted over the comm too. I could only imagine.

"How is Besany feeling? Mij chased us all away and I never got to find out what was wrong with her."

Ordo shifted awkwardly on his feet. "Ordo, something you want to tell me son?" Skirata prodded. He didn't think he ever saw his son ever look so uncomfortable and nervous. Ordo and the Null boys were the spitting image of confidence.

Ordo summarized it in one word, "Ba'buir."

Skirata's response was immediate. He grabbed the taller, burlier man and engulfed him in a bear hug. "Oya!" he bellowed. "Fantastic Ord'ika! That brings some good news to this old man's ears. When is Besany due?"

"In seven months. That's why she was so sick, though I don't quite get why she was crying so much, but…" he shrugged.

Skirata laughed. "Don't worry my boy. It's going to be a normal thing for her to be a bit emotional for the next few months. She's a true _mandokaral_ and you'll have a healthy son or daughter with plenty of people to spoil him or her."

"Buir, I want to make sure this child is raised right and what if I don't make a good father?" Ordo said hesitantly.

"Ord'ika, my son, you'll do just fine. You are a brave, brilliant, strong Mando'ade. I know the years haven't been the best to you boys, but you'll do your child right. It has been an injustice to you and your brothers not being able to have the right kind of family but I swear to you until I take my last breath I'll continue to give you all the love and knowledge I can." Kal vowed.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Jaing confirmed with Skirata that the codes transmitted by Maze were indeed legitimate and he assembled everyone back into the dining room this time Besany joined them. Before the meeting even started the large group congratulated the new to-be parents with slaps on the back and generous hugs.<p>

Besany approached Kal last. "Congratulations Bes'ika," Skirata took a hold of her hands and had her look at him. He always forgot how tall she was, but how fragile she could be as well. "I'm so proud and can't wait for my grandchild to arrive."

"Thank you… ba'buir," she whispered into his ear. "We'll talk more after the meeting," she promised. He nodded.

Skirata turned his attention back to his family and started to tell them of his plan to get Niner and Darman out.

"The codes Maze transmitted have been confirmed by Jaing and Mereel. These codes should get us in and out of Coruscant without having the Imperials breathing down our backs as long as we don't put on a big show."

"What is our cover going to be?" Atin asked arms folded in front of him. He was dressed in civilian clothing at the moment, but looked the ever intimidating soldier, his gaze locked onto Skirata and Vau. He was anxious as everyone to get his brothers out.

"Bounty hunters returning with their catch," Vau stepped in. Both Skirata and Vau turned their heads to look at Jilka who shifted nervously on her feet.

"What?" she asked defensively. Besany had a very bad feeling about this.

"Jilka, we're going to need your help as our back up plan," Skirata inwardly grimaced. He hated to use the girl as bate, but it was a valid story to get what they wanted.

"Oh no, no no no! I'm not going to Coruscant. They're going to kill me if I go back there!" She screeched.

Corr who was standing beside her, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll be there right next to you cyar'ika. I won't let anything happen to you."

"So I'm just going to be handcuffed and thrown to the rancor?" Jilka huffed, but seemed to calm after Corr soothed her.

"Since we don't know what we're exactly walking into, Vau and myself are going to be the first plan. We have the Imperial uniforms and we're going to act as commanding officers. We also snagged some of the new snazzy stormtrooper outfits so a couple of you can act as our command. Plan B will be Jilka will be the catch and we're cashing in on the bounty and since you boys will be wearing your beskar'gam no one will recognized you. We'll contact Dar and Niner and let them know when we're on our way and the rendezvous point."

"So who's going as whom with whom?" Fi asked. "I for one want to try out and strut my stuff in that stormie attire." A few snickers could be heard around the room.

"Well that's good son, cause you're our first volunteer," Vau declared.

"I'm in, I want to be there when we pick up Dar and Niner," Atin said. Laseema curled her arms around his in support.

"I'll be the _shabuir_ who takes Jilka," Corr said, but looked into Jilka's angry eyes and they instantly softened. "Nothing will happen to you."

"Thank you Corr, I trust you," Jilka mumbled and then shoved her away from the group.

"She'll be okay Corr. She'll understand one day," Skirata assured.

* * *

><p>Once everyone knew their positions and an approximate leaving date the next step was to try and get a hold of Darman and Niner.<p>

Besany found Skirata, Vau with his ever loyal strill Mird, Ordo, his brothers excluding Mereel, Fi, Atin and Corr huddled finalizing the last of the mission. Besany wondered about Levet and Yayax squad but shrugged it off for the moment.

Skirata looked up and lightly smiled at her as she waited for them to be done.

"Alright boys, we have two days to get ready for this, in and out. I don't have to tell you to keep your guard up," he waited for them to respond. "Good. Coruscant isn't ever going to be the same so don't think the brothers will think you're friendly. They aren't you're brothers anymore drill that into your minds. Whatever you see, just keep your eyes forward and minds sharp. Two days, get your gear together, food in your stomach and rest."

They were all dismissed letting everything sink in. Atin, Fi, Corr and Ordo hung around and Besany sat down. "We want to be here when you call Dar and Niner, Buir," Fi said. Laseema also joined in with baby Kad gurgling in her arms.

"I thought that Kad would like to hear his daddy if possible and maybe might help persuade Dar a little more."

"Good thinking, let's do it now," Skirata tapped in the personal comm codes to Darmam's HUD. They all held their breath as static filled the air.

"Come on Dar, pick up," Atin growled under his breath.

Kad became very still in Laseema's lap and then a blue image of a heavily armored commando came into view. "IC-1136 here," Darman's monotone voice answered.

It was hard for Kal to swallow hearing Darman. Vau even closed his eyes to compose himself and then stole a glance at the remaining Omega Squad members.

Kad was the one who broke the silence with a loud squeal. "DA-DA!"

The blue figure didn't move or respond. "Darman?" Skirara for a moment heart got stuck in his throat. Had his son truly turned his back on his family?

"Kal?" His voice was hoarse; they could all hear him trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Dar'ika!" Fi and Atin yelled at the same time. "We're coming to get you and Niner out.." Fi continued.

Kad was becoming very difficult for Laseema to hold, trying to reach out to the transparent figure of his father. Darman would not turn and look at his son no matter how much he was trying to get his attention.

"Don't, it's too dangerous. I can't explain it all right now but we've been reassigned by Vader himself. Jedi man hunters."

Besany took in a sharp breath. Ordo turned a concern eye on her but she waved him off.

"We're coming son, no matter what. We'll be there in two days. I'm going to have Jaing transmit the coordinates and time. You be there or we'll find you and drag your shebs onto the ship. Make sure Niner is with you. If you can get in communication with Delta have them ready as well. That's an order Darman," Skirata's voice was in that no nonsense-you better follow my orders voice.

"DAAA!" Kad squealed again and tried to reach out.

"You're boy needs you," Ordo put in, which punched a hole in Besany's gut. With their child on the way it really touched home how much Darman was missing.

Darman finally slightly turned to look at his little boy. "He's grown."

"And you need to see that he keeps getting bigger," Skirata demanded.

"Send me the coordinates and we'll see in two days," with that the link terminated and everyone sat in stunned silenced until Kad figured out that his dad wasn't really in the room and started to cry again.

"Kad'ika," Fi took the little boy and bounced him. Kad looked around the room as if looking for his father.

"That was hard," Atin finally said, "and we didn't ask about Niner."

"I'm sure that he's okay, lad." Vau said his voice grave. "Do you think he'll show?"

"Yes," Kal watched his grandson, his heart breaking a little more. Skirata had a bad feeling about all this, but had to keep his hopes up for his family.

* * *

><p>That night as Besany tried to fall asleep but the image of Darman and how distant he was toward his son plagued her. As if sensing this, Ordo who was curled around her, propped himself against her shoulder and looked over to her.<p>

"Bes'ika?" he asked.

"It's nothing love, go back to sleep," she tried to soothe, but he knew her better than that and had her turn to face him.

"You're thinking about Darman aren't you?"

She nodded. "What if he doesn't come back?" There was more depth to that question and Ordo knew it.

"Besany, listen to me. It's his choice one way or another. But Kad will always know his father. As will our child. I will always come back for you. And remember, if something we're to happen…" he placed a gentle finger on her soft lips before she could interrupt him. "Remember, if something were to happen to me, I know you'll raise our child right the Mando way and with memories of me."

"It wouldn't be the same," she softly protested, but understood that this is what he was trained to do and couldn't ever take it away from him. If she was going to be a Mando wife she was going to have to be strong.

"I know, but I also know that you are a survivor."

"I want to go with you, on this trip," she looked deeply into his eyes and held his stare.

"No."

"Ordo…"

"No Besany, I can't have you there." If she came, he knew he would be distracted and he couldn't have his train of thought on her and on the job. His fear would become a reality-he didn't want to have to have that worry of what happened to Etain happing to her.

She looked at him stubbornly for a moment and he thought she was going to argue with him but her face relaxed and she relented. "Okay, but you better comm me and update me."

"I'm sure I'll never hear the end if I don't."

"You bet you won't." And she kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two days later pre launch to Coruscant….**_

Besany, Laseema, Parja along with Levet, Yayax squad, Gilamar and Mereel helped with the final preparations for the trip. Jilka was nowhere to be found at the moment, but Besany was sure Corr and Skirata knew exactly where she was. No matter how much she hated everyone at the moment, she was going to be vital for the mission to succeed.

Fi, Atin and Jaing came out in the shinny white armor a sight to be seen. "Well?" Mereel asked his brothers.

"Clumsy," Jaing growled. "It's kiddy armor, and flimsy plastic. No one will be able to survive in this."

"Though the helmets are kind of menacing, don't I look like a scary Imperial trooper, grrr…" Fi stomped around and everyone laughed with nervous relief. Fi and Corr had become their comic reliefs in dark times.

"You always look scary," Ordo said as he walked down the boarding ramp in his own white armor. Besany couldn't take her eyes off of him. The armor almost didn't fit his larger physique but it did send chills down her back. They did look imposing.

"Alright lads, boarding call," Vau and Skirata walked out in their own costumes. The new Imperial uniforms were a dull gray and very drab, much like the Empire itself.

"Don't you look special," Parja joked.

"Hardy har, I'm laughing," Vau teased back. "Take care of Mird will ya," he gave his loving strill a pet on the head and it stared adoring at its master.

"With my life, Vau," Parja saluted.

"Where's Jilka?" Besany asked looking around for the girl.

"Right here," the raven haired woman stood behind the group. Her face was ashen and eyes dared anyone to comfort her. Besany wanted to give her some words of encouragement but she figured she was the last person Jilka wanted to talk to since she this was mostly Besany's fault.

"We don't have all day," Vau scolded the girl but wrapped an arm around her and escorted her to the ship where Corr who was in his full beskar'gam greeted her.

She didn't even look him and just walked deep into the hull of the ship.

"Poor girl," Laseema muttered and then went to properly send off her husband as did Parja.

Besany approached Ordo as he finished loading the last of their equipment. "Don't get into too much trouble Ord'ika," she swallowed down the lump in her throat.

The new armor clicked and clanked as he moved. "I won't," he said impassively. Ordo hated goodbyes and now that the time had arrived, he didn't know how to handle it other than detaching himself.

"I will see you when you get back," a slightly hurt tone in her voice and she turned to leave. He couldn't let her leave like this.

"Bes'ika!" He called to her. She immediately turned around. "_Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum_," he knew she didn't understand but would seek out the meaning. He looked at her one last time and walked up the boarding ramp.

Watching the whole display, Skirata shook his head and walked over to Besany. "It means I love you."

"Thank you Kal. Keep an eye on him and yourself. Good luck," she squeezed his hand and walked back to her friends. The rest of them boarded and the landing ramp closed.

Before heading back to the main house Mereel stopped the ladies and Gilamar. "I have something to show you."

* * *

><p>He led them to the lab where Dr. Uthan was busy writing something down on her data pad. She glanced up as the door opened and the party walked in.<p>

"Mereel, about time you got back…" she trailed off as the three women followed behind him as well as the older Mandalorian doctor.

"What are they doing in here?" She asked defensively. She hadn't made her relationship public just yet about Gilamar as well as her slight fascination with Mereel.

"This affects everyone Doc, I want them to see it," he came around the table where all their equipment was splayed out. Besany, Laseema and Parja stood in front of them waiting for whatever Mereel had to show them.

"Look into this microscope," he pushed it over to them and they each took a turn looking into the device.

"It just looks like an old skin cell," Parja said.

"That's because it is. It's mine from yesterday," Mereel explained. "Look at this sample," he put the new sample in. "This one is from this morning."

"Looks a little bit better," Besany added.

"And this one was just an hour ago." He waited for all three of them to get a good look. He stole a glance at Uthan who narrowed her eyes at the women.

"So what's the significance of this?" Laseema asked.

Uthan rolled her eyes but Gilamar was the one who answered. "His metabolic rate is slowing down. These skin cell samples show that with the rate slowing and his skin is matching his age." She gave him an approving look.

Three pair of eyes all widened. "So you isolated the gene that's making you age?" Besany asked with some excitement in her voice.

"We think so. We just have a few more tests to run and then I'll have confirmation. That's partly why I didn't go on this mission with Kal'buir. With my rate slowing and body adjusting it's making me somewhat sick. Well really sick, but it's worth it. Uthan and I should know by tomorrow if we found the right combo."

"Mereel this is wonderful news! Everyone will be ecstatic to hear this!" The three women beamed at him.

"She's the one who broke it all down and put it back together," he pointed to the doctor. Uthan looked very uncomfortable in the limelight.

"No thanks are necessary. Let me continue my research so you clones can have a normal life," and then she completely shut them out.

"Keep us updated," Parja said.

"I will." With that the ladies exited the lab excitedly and with something to think about other than their family who was on a very dangerous mission.

"Let me know when you are free Ovolot," Gilamar gave her a private smile and exited the lab.

* * *

><p>"Why did you tell them now when the research hasn't been completed?" Uthan challenged Mereel.<p>

Mereel stared at the doctor with hard eyes and she didn't back down. He sat up straight on his stool and looked her over. He found her a very curious case with her blue/black hair and red stripes always pulled into a neat bun, her air of confidence-the way she always carried herself like an empress. Mereel also found himself somewhat admiring her and was surprised to feel some attraction toward her. He could understand now why Gilamar liked her.

"Do you have any family Doctor?" Mereel folded his arms across his chest.

She narrowed her sharp eyes at him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question. Do you have any family?"

"I have or had friends and family on my home planet," her voice very diplomatic.

"Then you know what it's like for them to hear good news of any kind. What must run through their minds, what hope it must give them right?"

"But what if it fails?" She retorted. "You shouldn't give them something like hope only to be let down. Life isn't always about hope."

Mereel slid his hand over to hers and took it rubbing his fingers over her smooth knuckles. He could feel her slightly trembled. "Yes it is." His voice changed to a slightly deeper and huskier tone. "We have to keep that in the back of our minds doc or we'll all go insane and we Nulls are already built half crazy," he slightly grinned at her.

"Mereel, what are you doing?" She looked down at the hand that he was stroking.

"Convincing you to have hope," he slid closer to the exotic doctor. She turned her head so her side of her face was toward him. She could feel his breath on her neck.

"I'm not staying on Mandalore after we figure out the anti-aging gene," she whispered with a slight pant.

Mereel put several light kisses between her neck and shoulder. Her skin was so smooth he almost had a hard time controlling himself. "What about Gilamar? Have you told him?" he traveled up her neck to her ear, but abruptly stopped when she pulled away from him.

Her ice blue eyes dilated from their activity made him freeze. "What?"

_Put foot in mouth,_ Mereel inwardly winced, but since he knew about the relationship he decided to continue. "You really like him?"

"Yes, but Skirata promised me I could return home if I finished the serum and unless he's not true on his word, then that's where I want to go."

Mereel instantly got defensive. "Of course Kal'buir is good on his word but if you really care about Mij'ika, you'll let him know too. Don't hurt him Doctor. He's family and we don't like to see family hurt," he quietly threatened. Sitting back and putting up the carefully built up wall he had made over the course of his life, he gave her a smirk. "But in the mean time sweetheart, if you need a quick fix, you know where to find me." He left the doctor with her mouth wide open.

* * *

><p>On the ship Jilka stared at the floor begging her mind to go blank but it continued to race with endless words of discontent. She was brought out of her brood when she felt a vibration next to her and she looked to her left and felt the roughness of Mandalorian armor rub against her arm. She fixed her gaze on the greengold plated armor and didn't look up at the person wearing it.

"Jilka," the deep Coruscanti accent sent tremors though her. A gentle gloved finger under her chin forced her to look up. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jilka," the voice repeated. "Look at me." She slowly opened her eyes to find herself lost in Corr's sympathetic but loving face. "I'll be right here by your side ad'ika, no harm will come to you." A silent tear fell from her eye and he gently brushed it away.

"Corr, it isn't just that," she started. "I'm returning home." He totally understood what she was saying. Coruscant was her home and she wasn't welcomed, but it was the only thing she knew and understood.

"Coruscant was my home too, but we can make Manda'yaim work. When we get back the both of us, we can start a new home. I promise." Another tear dropped from her cheek but a small smile peeked through her lips.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Approaching Coruscant," Jaing said over the comm. There was a collective snap-hiss of helmets locking onto their suites and Vau and Skirata put the finishing touches (meaning hidden weapons) on their uniforms.<p>

"Alright lads, this is it. No heroics, no one out of line." Skirata looked pointedly at Jilka who glared right back at him. "I got confirmation from Darman that he and Niner would be waiting for us at CSF head quarters and Delta is at the barracks. Since we have to go to two places Vau will be going with Jaing, Fi to the barracks.

"Ordo, Atin and Corr you're with me. It'll look like we're taking Jilka in for the price on her head. We'll regroup two hours after landing. Got it? Constant communication people." Skirata and Vau waited for conformation.

"I've also installed our own private channels in these buckets," Jaing informed. "Kal'buir, Vau, you can receive them on these comlinks," he handed over the small devices.

"Smart lad," Vau nodded to Jaing.

"What if Delta doesn't want to come?" Atin asked. "I mean, we never really got the go ahead that they wanted to come. What if they are these new Imperial Commandos?"

"Then we leave them," Vau said neutrally. He hoped his boys would come, but he also knew that he drilled them to be loyal servants and truly didn't know if they would drop and desert. Only one way to find out.

* * *

><p>The codes that Maze gave them worked and they landed without much trouble. Jaing and Fi fell in behind Vau like dutiful soldiers. Vau, ever the sophisticated looking one out of the bunch, walked out with his back ramrod straight, head held high and arms behind his back like he belonged in the Imperial Navy.<p>

Next out came Corr in his full imposing beskar'gam with his blaster pointed in the middle of Jilka's shoulders. It was all for show, but it was still a grand picture for any soldier or officer who had never seen a bounty hunter up closer and personal.

Skirata, Ordo and Atin followed behind Corr and Jilka and he had to take a full second to look at his surroundings. Battalions of "stormtroopers" marched and stood guard at every corner. He couldn't imagine they were all stationed in Coruscant but he also couldn't imagine how many were around the galaxy. It made him furious. _Focus._ He told himself.

Skirata watched Vau and his boys take a speeder and head toward the barracks and he turned to look at his group. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Vau to get to the barracks and he was surprised that no one was questioning him yet. He didn't miss coming to the barracks but he did miss working with the men and the structure. Sometimes.<p>

A small group of troopers with an officer came up to them. "Sir, can I see your clearance?"

Vau looked down at the young officer. Any other situation he would have just knocked him out, but not today. "Boy, I am here to collect Delta Squad for reassignment."

The officer gave him a strange look. "Delta? There is no Delta Squad."

_Oh sith, why didn't we look into this…in and out Kal? Yeah right, _Vau inwardly groaned to himself.

Jaing quickly hacked into the archives with his HUD and found out their new designation. "Vau, it's Squad 40."

Vau recovered remarkably from his mistake and if he could, stood even taller and more commanding. "It seems I have received some old and very wrong information, I meant Squad 40."

The officer narrowed his eyes at Vau. _Don't get too smart on me boy…_

"Can I see your orders?" He asked again.

"My orders?" He stepped closer to the young man who visibly gulped. "They're right here," and with lightening quick reflexes the man's neck was snapped and all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>"The Jedi temple is completely gone Kal'buir," Atin said looking like the ever dutiful soldier but underneath the helmet his emotions ran high.<p>

"I know son, let's just try and get through this in one piece," they all took in the surroundings and how quickly construction began since the Separatists attacked the Core planet. It had a much sinister tone to it.

"Bard'ika will be crushed even though he left the order," Atin continued.

"Focus Atin," Ordo snapped. He was on edge as they all were. All of them were wanted men and none of them could lose focus on this mission.

They approached CSF headquarters and Corr was the first to exit with Jilka whose hands were bind in front of her, looking miserable. Skirata, Ordo and Atin followed them inside the building.

"This bounty hunter," Skirata tried to put a convincing scorn tone to his voice as he talked to the CSF officer, "has come to collect the price on this girl and we needed to make sure she got delivered here properly."

The CSF officer looked up at Skirata and he hoped for his sake that he wouldn't be recognized. "Name?" The officer asked.

Corr stepped up to the plate, his voice menacing. "Zan Zentis."

The officer looked on his computer to confirm that she was indeed wanted and he gave Corr a nod. "10,000 credits."

"20,000. She was hard to catch and I had to fight off some of those Mandos," he argued.

"Look bounty hunter, I'm not here to argue with you, it's 10,000," the officer must have been new Skirata guessed. He didn't have the 101 on Mando bounty hunters.

Corr shoved Jilka none too gently behind him and brought himself to his full height. With the armor and weapons he carried, it was like a nightmare for anyone to come across. "20,000 or I'll take her to someone who will pay me what I want."

Skirata stepped in, "15,000 bounty hunter or we'll take her and your head. Don't mess with the Empire." It made his gut turn to say that. Corr finally agreed.

"Get your senior officer boy," Skirata commanded the young man. He hoped Jaller Obrim was still in charge and when the man walked out, Skirata breathed a little easier. Obrim instantly recognized Kal but didn't let on.

"This bounty hunter has come to collect the reward on Jilka Zan Zentis and we have come to the agreement of 15,000 credits," Skirata explained to Obrim.

"Bring her back here and I'll have two of my men lock her up," Obrim gestured for Skirata and Corr to follow. Skirata turned to Ordo and Atin.

"Stay here and keep alert. Let me know if trouble is coming," he said into the personal comlink.

"We will Buir," Ordo answered.

Orbrim led them down a couple corridors and into an office and there Niner and Darman stood in black specially assigned commando armor.

When the door closed to the office Skirata threw out his officer act and Corr took off his helmet to look at his brothers with his own eyes.

"Dar'ika! Niner," Skirata grabbed each of them in a bear hug. Darman didn't return his embrace and stood like stone.

"Dar, I know this isn't the time for apologies and there is no way I can ever make up for that night, but I hope you can forgive me." Skirata's voice was thick and he tried to hold back his emotion.

"You're getting us out of here, Sarge that's all that matters right now," Niner clapped the man on the shoulder. "We are leaving right?"

"Yes, and you need to get out of here now," Jaller said. "Kal, I can't even believe you came here. The bounty on you is huge as well as your boys for deserting and taking Uthan. By the way, word has it Palpatine is cooking something up for her if she doesn't show her pretty face around."

Skirata held Darman's gaze for a moment and then looked at his long time friend. "Thank you once again Jaller. We'll get our shebs out of here now. What have you been hearing?"

"Not too sure just rumors and now a day you can't trust a rumor. But just be alert. Now leave before people get suspicious. Oh, what about the girl, are you really leaving her here?" He pointed to Jilka.

"No, she's coming back with us, can you take her through the back door and we'll meet you to pick her up?"

"No problem. Safe travels."

* * *

><p>Skirata, Corr plus two commandos walked down the halls and met up with Ordo and Atin. "Heard from Vau yet?"<p>

"No and where's Jilka?" Ordo asked as they exited out the building.

"Back door…" and they all heard the blaster shot. They ran toward the sound of the shot and skidded to a halt when a garrison of troops and two higher ranking Imperial Officers stood over a now dead Jaller Obrim and shaking Jilka.

"Haar'chak!" Skirata yelled.

"No!" Corr screamed. "We have to get her. Kill them now!"

It took Ordo and Atin to restrain the distraught trooper. "What should we do buir?"

"You have any shock grenades on you?" Skirata looked over to his boys. Ordo nodded and they all backed up.

"Hey! Imperial scum!" Ordo threw the two shock grenades and Jilka dove for cover. The majority of them were down but a couple of the troopers dove for cover the same time as Jilka and were calling for reinforcements.

Corr rushed in and grabbed Jilka, not before noticing that she had a blaster hole through her leg and was soaking in blood. "I have to stop the bleeding Jilka," Corr had a wrap and tied it on her leg. She leg out a painful cry. "I'm sorry."

"Just get me out of here," She moaned in pain.

Corr carried her to the group. "She has a nasty blaster hole in her leg and we have to get her back to the ship."

"They've alerted all security personal about us," Ordo and Atin said.

Skirata looked over at Orbim's fallen body. "Kal'buir, he would want us to make it off this rock. Let's go."

"Alright, stay sharp boys it's going to be rough."

* * *

><p>"Flack, flack, flack!" Vau cursed. Vollies of blaster fire were exchanged between Vau, Jaing and Fi and the Imperial Commandos. Reinforcements were called in as well. "Jaing! Get that door open now!"<p>

"Working on it!" Jaing yelled back. A minute later the door to the barracks whooshed open and the three of them ran in with the troopers at their heels. A screeching alarm sounded in the barracks alerting everyone who was there that intruders have entered.

"Well…" Fi started but Vau cut him off with just a look.

"Can you close any of these doors?" he panted.

"Overriding….now!" Three blaster doors closed and they were trapped inside. They slowed to a walk and carefully made their way down another corridor.

"Do you guys feel like we're getting sloppy? Cause I feel fat in this armor and feel like that someone is breathing down our necks," Fi complained as they carefully rounded another corner.

"Fi…you are fat," Jaing shot back.

"Shut it you two," Vau growled. He signaled Fi to cover the other and Jaing's back while he checked inside the open room.

"Clear," Jaing called.

The sound of heavy footsteps alerted the three and they dove into the empty room. Blue neon lights from the distinct t-shape visors highlighted the walls and Vau, Fi and Jaing prepared themselves to open fire but something told Vau to wait. He signaled for Jaing and Fi to back down.

Vau sneaked a peek from his hiding spot and saw three dark silhouettes that we unmistakably commandos. "Squad 40?" Vau took a chance and yelled.

They stopped dead in their tracks. "Sarge?" The voice belonged to Boss. Vau came out of his hiding spot and stepped up to his former squad. Jaing and Fi also stood up. "What in the nine hells are you doing here?"

"We've come to bail you out if you want it," Vau hadn't been the affectionate kind, but seeing his boys brought a lump into his throat.

"You mean desertion?" Fixer scoffed.

"I'm not going to force you boys but this is a chance to be free men."

Scorch, Boss and Fixer stood stark still and Vau figured they were talking in their own private world.

Finally Boss shifted his blaster to his other hand; Vau could hear Jaing and Fi shift behind him.

"Do you know what they made us into? Vader himself picked us to hunt down and kill the remaining Jedi," Boss said darkly. "Personally, after what happened at Kashyyyk with Sev I say let them all die."

Vau took in a deep breath. "I don't blame you, any of you. I'm not going to convince you to come it'll be your choice, but we are going to leave."

Vau started to walk pass the three with Fi and Jaing following, but Scorch's hand shot out and grabbed Fi by the arm. Jaing instantly had his blaster trained on the squad and Vau ready to pull his.

"They said you were dead," Scorch said.

Fi looked down at Scorch's hand were it was locked onto his arm. "I was given a second chance."

Scorch looked to his old sergeant and then to his brothers. "I want out."

"Scorch…" Boss started but Scorch stopped him.

"I can go back to Kashyyyk and look for Sev. I want to be a free man. I'm sorry ner'vod but I'm done."

Boss and Fixer stood dumbfounded for a moment. "You're going to need some help looking for Sev," Boss contemplated. They turned to Fixer.

"I can't believe this," Fixer wasn't much for words but he had some to say right now, "but we're brothers and we have to stick to together."

"Good boys. Now, let's get our shebs out of here. We need to comm Skirata and see where he's at."

* * *

><p>They were speeding in and out of traffic with an angry mob of troopers behind them. Corr had a very pale and shaking Jilka cradled in his arms while Skirata, Niner, Darman and Atin covered with blaster fire. Ordo drove with maniac precision through the crowded streets.<p>

"How's she doing Corr?" Skirata shouted.

"She's starting to go into shock," Corr looked at the blood soaked dressing and saw that is was starting to drip onto his armor. The shot went clear through her leg.

"Ordo, ETA?"

"If we can keep this up, five minutes, but they probably have the landing platform covered with Imps by now."

"Have you heard anything from Vau?" Niner asked.

As if reading his mind, a crackle in their HUDs and Vau's voice came through.

"Heading to rendezvous point now. Will make sure the coast is clear. What's your ETA?"

"Five minutes Vau, we have one injured and fire at our tail. Have the ship ready to go," Skirata informed his comrade.

"We have some unfriendly company as well. We'll try and beat you to the ship. I'll let you know as soon as we get there. Vau out."

Darman looked over at Corr and Jilka and that awful night of Order 66 replayed in his mind. He couldn't go back to that. He wasn't the same man that he once was. No, he was an asset of the Imperial command now. He watched as Corr put more pressure on Jilka's wound and she moaned in pain, clutching his breast plate, her knuckles going white with the tightness of her grip. No, Darman could not go back home.

"These guys just don't give up!" Atin growled as another round of blaster fire skimmed their speeder.

"Hang on, I'm going to lose these suckers," Ordo warned. He suddenly turned sharply making everyone roll into each other.

"Stang Ordo!" Niner cursed as he sat himself upright.

"I told you to hold on," they could hear the smirk in their brother's voice. They turned to see a few of their buddies fly past them but a couple others stayed on their tail. "We're going vertical."

"Oh sith, Bardan's trick…" Atin complained.

Ordo pushed the speeder up the side of one of the tall skyscrapers. "Ord'ika if the troopers don't kill us, you will," Skirata gulped.

The speeder's engine strained as he pushed it further up and their pursuers tried to follow but their speeders soon choked out, falling from the sky.

"Stop Ordo! The speeder is going to die with us all in it!" Niner yelled.

Ordo soon leveled it out and looked over at his friends. "They're gone aren't they?" He couldn't see their faces behind the helmets but he was sure they were all pale and frowning.

"Get us to the ship Ord'ika," Skirata finally said.

* * *

><p>Boss, Fixer and Scorch led Vau, Jaing and Fi through the back way of the barracks. They did come across some groups of troopers but they acted as if Delta had already caught them. Things were actually going pretty smooth until they headed outside.<p>

"The ship is only a couple blocks away," Vau said.

"There's a security check point right before the landing platform," Boss warned.

"We're going to walk right up to that check point and act as if everything is normal. They don't know the difference between you boys."

"What about you Sarge?" Fixer asked.

"I'll take a loan from one of your buddies," he grabbed a spare set of stormie armor and dressed himself as one.

"You're right, flimsy," Vau agreed with Jaing. "Okay, let's get over there. Skirata said one of them was injured."

"Did he say who?" Jaing asked some concern slipped through his voice.

"No, but let's have everything ready." They walked out of the barracks two rows of three side by side. They approached the checkpoint and an officer stopped them.

"Designation?" He asked.

Boss answered. "We have orders to ship out to Tatoonie."

The officer's face scrunched up. "Disgusting planet. The Emperor sure knows how to pick them."

"We just do as we're ordered sir," he tried to keep the impatience out of his voice. He hated when they wanted to talk.

"Of course you do," the officer sneered. "Like good little soldiers." Jaing was about to show him what good little soldiers could really do but Vau stepped on his foot to stop him.

"Yes sir," Boss said neutrally.

"Go on," the officer let them through.

"What a di'kutla aruetii," Jaing snarled.

"Yes, I know but hold it for now Jaing, we're almost there." Vau ordered.

They got onto their ship and a collective pop/hiss of helmets disconnecting from their suits followed.

"They're worse than the Republic," Fi said to Boss.

"We try to tune them out," Fixer replied.

"Let's fire this bird up and get it ready to lift off," Atin and Fi jumped into the cockpit and started the preflight plans.

Boss, Fixer and Scorch stood awkwardly in the hull of the ship, still not sure about abandoning their posts and other brothers.

Vau approached them and gave them each a fatherly or as much as a fatherly embrace as he could. "It'll be alright boys. It takes some time to get use to everything, but it'll work out. And you don't have to stay on Manda'yaim you're free to do whatever you want to."

"We've never deserted from anything, except from Sev." Scorch said eyes cast down.

"Take a seat lads," Vau truly hoped that Delta would be okay from this. He trained them to be always on the move. They were going to have a hard time adjusting. But if the Nulls and others who had come made it, they could too.

* * *

><p>"Finally," Atin sighed in relief as they all did but silently at the sight of the ship. Skirata turned to the group.<p>

"Vau, can you hear me," he called.

"Skirata, where are you? We have the ship prepped and ready. There's a check point before you can get onto the landing strip."

"Yeah, we're right outside there. We can't waltz in with Jilka seriously injured and I'm still dressed as an Imp wanna be. Can you clear us a path?"

"We'll clear the way and you get your butt up here." The sound of repolsers lifting off filled Skirata's ears and they looked at the ship taking off. The troopers and officers stationed at the landing strip ran toward the ship, blasters in hand and started firing. Fi and Jaing tried not to hit too many of the troopers, but the ones that were in the way just became more causalities of war.

"Coordinates?" Vau called.

"Two kilometers west of you," Skirata answered back. "This is it, we're going home." Fire and blaster bolts rained down on them as the ship landed. Atin was the first to board followed by Corr who handed Jilka who was now passed out to him.

Skirata, Niner and Ordo followed and Darman got up to the ship's entry way but paused. "Come on Dar, let's go!" Niner waved for him to follow.

Darman looked at his brother. "I can't."

"What!" Niner screeched. Skirata and Ordo looked at him incredulously. "You have to come! Stop kidding around. We don't have time for this!" Niner had always been the calm one of the group but he was near hysterics.

"I'm sorry Niner, Kal'buir. I can't come." He started to step back from the ship.

"We have to take off now or we'll lose our window!" Vau said from somewhere inside.

"Wait a second!" Kal shouted at him and then turned back to his lost son.

"What about Kad, Darman?" Ordo couldn't understand how he could leave his son. "How can you leave him?"

"He has you guys to raise him. I'm no father. I'm sorry buir, I'm sorry I failed you, go on. Leave!"

"Darman! No!" Niner made the leap to follow his brother, but Ordo and Kal physically restrained him. They watched as Darman turned and walked away, never once looking back.

"Darman!" Niner screamed. Skirata and Ordo shut the door and the ship was on its way back home. "No! No! Go back!"

"We can't Niner. He made his choice," Ordo tried to reason with the irate trooper and himself but it didn't help. His stomach turned and he was angry; angry at Darman for turning his back on his family and son, for the clone wars and the new Empire. He was just plain angry.

* * *

><p>"Niner!" Atin and Fi called out to their brother. They had finally made it to hyperspace and Jilka was receiving some medical treatment to get her by until they reached Mandalore. They would have to alert Gilamar to stand by and be ready to receive her. She was in serious condition.<p>

Niner turned to see his brother coming toward him and he embraced each one of them. "Where's Dar?"

Niner's face turned a bit paler. "He didn't want to come."

"What!" They both yelled. Niner winced.

"I failed to get him to come."

"It wasn't your fault, Niner," Ordo said angrily. "The hut'uun just couldn't face the music."

"Take it back Ordo, he had his reasons for not coming," Atin defended.

"Oh yeah…and are you going to make me?" Ordo brought himself to his full height.

"Sit down!" Skirata boomed. Everyone was on edge and needed rest. "Darman had his reasons whatever they were. It's no one's fault. We'll be back at Manda'yaim in a few hours and we'll figure things out from there. Got it?"

"Yes Buir," they all answered.

* * *

><p>Hours later they exited hyperspace and commed Gilamar. Bardan was the one who answered. "Good to hear from you Bard'ika," Skirata said tiredly.<p>

"I can't believe you went without me, Kal'buir," Jusik said but there was no scorn in his voice. He understood the urgency of the mission.

"Well we made it. Let Gilamar we have one seriously injured."

"I will Buir. Everyone else aboard?"

"Yes and no. I'll explain when we land."

"See you when you get here."

* * *

><p>Atin and Fi landed the ship and they were greeted by the wives, Jusik and Gilamar.<p>

"Jilka!" Besany gasped. "Oh no! What happened to her?" She walked along side Corr as he carried her to the home followed by Gilamar.

"She was hit by a gang of Imp blasters. Went straight through her leg and she's lost a lot of blood."

"Get her into the medical wing now," Gilamar ran ahead and they disappeared into the large home.

Besany turned to watch Laseema launch herself at Atin and Parja wrap herself around Fi. Next much to Besany's surprise, three men she had never met but with jet black menacing armor and Vau tromped down next. She moved her gaze to the top of the platform to see Niner, Skirata and her husband standing talking.

Jusik came up to her side and she gave him a weary smile. "I wonder where Darman is." She asked.

"I'm sure we're about to find out," he walked toward the group and Besany followed.

Ordo caught sight of his wife and was anxious to see her. He needed to be with her and Skirata could see this. "Go on Ord'ika."

Ordo practically ran down the ramp and scooped up Besany in his arms. "Ordo," she murmured into his neck. She had so many questions for him, but she knew he would tell her about the mission when he was ready.

"Come on; let's grab something to eat and a hot shower. I also want to see how Jilka is." She led him inside.

* * *

><p>Jilka was being worked on by Gilamar with Corr at his side. He had managed to stop the bleeding but the blaster had hit an artery. Unfortunately their settlement had not acquired a bacta tank yet and she wasn't going to heal quickly enough to save her leg.<p>

"She's lost too much blood to save the leg," Gilamar explained to Besany and Corr. Corr looked down at his own mechanical hands.

"Don't do anything without her permission," he said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more," Gilamar wiped the sweat from his forehead and went to wash the blood from his hands. "She's somewhat stable for the moment but we need to keep a close eye on her. Her body has gone into shock and we have to monitor her to make sure she makes it though the night. If she does then we can say she'll make it."

"I won't leave her," Corr sat next to the girl. Her dark hair was a stark contrast to her pale skin and white bed sheets. She looked like a ghost to Besany.

"Corr, I can watch her for now, go and get cleaned up and something to eat," Besany encouraged.

"No! I told her I would watch out for her and look what happened," Corr's sharp voice made Besany step back. He always had a gentle tone but this was the first time she had ever heard him have that lose edge that Ordo or Darman would get.

"Okay, I'll bring you something in a little bit." He just nodded.

"Has he said anything as to what happened?" Besany asked Gilamar as they walked out to the main living room. She found Kal, Niner, Atin, Fi and the three troopers who she hadn't introduced herself to yet and Vau sitting at the long table.

"Bes'ika, Gilamar, sit. We have a lot to go over."

"Ordo is in the shower right now, should we wait."

"No, he already knows," and Skirata and Vau started in on the mission.

"I can't believe Jaller Obrim is dead," Besany said at the end of the conversation.

"He died honorably," Skirata said softly. The guilt was just beginning to build and he would never forgive himself for his friend's death.

"What about Dar?" Atin asked.

"What about him?" Scorch turned to the former Omega teammate.

"Are we going to try one more time to convince him to come?"

"No Atin, his choice has been made," Skirata's voice was set in stone.

"But…" Fi started but was interrupted by Ordo coming down the stairs.

"You heard Kal'buir. Darman doesn't want to be a part of this," he waved his hand around the room. Besany watched her husband as anger hardened his eyes. "He doesn't want to be with you, me, Kal, or his son. He's an Imp now."

Niner who had been very quiet up to this point stood up abruptly, sending his chair crashing into the wall. "What do you know Null?" He snarled. "You don't know what we've been through, what Darman's thoughts were. He had a valid reason for not coming back!"

Everyone's eyes were wide; this was a dangerous fight and could become violent at any minute. Ordo and Niner were at the brink of sanity and both like to rancors ready to battle it out.

"Did he have a valid reason to turn his back on his son!" Ordo marched right up to Niner.

"Boys, back down now," Kal stood in between the two. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop a physical fight but he was trying to prevent one from breaking out.

Niner's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'm so tired." Atin and Fi took their brother off to a room and closed the door for their reunion.

Kal turned to Ordo. "Is there something you need to say?"

Ordo held up his chin. "No sir, sorry I was out of line." With that, he turned on his heels and stomped up to his room. Besany watched and then turned to the remaining group. "I'll go talk to him. I'll see you in the morning."

Kal and Vau turned to Scorch, Boss and Fixer. "It isn't always like this," Vau assured. "There's plenty of food in the kitchen and enjoy a nice long hot shower. Pick any open room."

The three wearily nodded and headed out.

* * *

><p>"Ordo," Besany entered their room to find her husband curled up under the blankets with his head tucked under as well. She sat down next to him and gently stroked the length of his body until he shifted under the blankets. "Talk to me."<p>

He threw the blankets down to his waist and turned to look at her. "He left his son behind! Besany, I don't understand at all. What kind of man does that?"

Besany chewed on her lip for a moment and thought about her answer. "I think Darman has Kad's best interest at heart, Ordo. Maybe he felt that maybe things could never be the same, granted I think he should be here too, but for some it just can't be done."

Ordo propped himself up on his elbows. "What if I become that man? What if I can't do it? The way he just gave up and went back to being…a tool. It's maddening."

"Maybe Ordo, just maybe he's doing the right thing by staying there to prevent tragedies like this from happening. From fathers and mothers never being able to be with their children. Maybe he'll be a leader from the inside and teach the new troopers what the outside is really like, what love is really like and let the fire burn from within."

The fire that burned from within cooled as her words sunk in. "I never thought of it that way," he admitted.

"I know, but that's okay my love. Kad will know one day and understand that his father was a great man who loved him very much as will our child." His eyes drifted down to her stomach. It was too early for her to start showing any signs of pregnancy but it still sent his heart racing to know that his child was in there.

"I better apologize to Niner and Kal'buir in the morning then."

"That's a good start," she smiled.

"I missed you cyar'ika," Ordo brought her down and she settled against his strong chest.

"I missed you too."

* * *

><p>The next morning Besany first went over to the medical wing of the house to check on Jilka. Corr was still by her side, slumped over the bed and still in his bounty hunter garb.<p>

"He's been there all night," Gilamar said from behind Besany. She gave a little start and turned to face the doctor. "Sorry ad'ika. Jilka made it through the night, small fever and today is going to be rough. We have to remove that leg and without the bacta tank it's going to be long road to recovery."

"What if we liberated one for you," Besany asked.

"That would be very helpful," Gilamar agreed.

"I'll talk to Kal today and see what can be done."

Besany walked to the kitchen and found Laseema already preparing breakfast. "With all these strays coming in, we're going to need more food," Laseema joked. "How's Jilka?"

"Gilamar says she's going to lose the leg."

Laseema gave out a small gasp. "Poor girl."

"I need to talk to Kal about finding a bacta tank so she can heal properly. For all of us in case something happens again."

"Good idea. How's Ordo? Atin said that the reunion last night did not go well."

Besany gave a short sigh. "He's better. He's truly worried about being a good father and with what he witnessed with Darman, it has him scared and ghe only way he knows how to show it is anger. He's learning but I know he will be a good father."

"He will just give it some time." Laseema patted her hand. "Here, can you dice some of these veggies up?"

An hour later the smell of breakfast brought everyone to the dining table where Besany learned about Vau's squad, Delta by name.

They were much more abrupt and forward than Omega but none the less dedicated to their sergeant and cause. She smiled at their uneasiness at being in civilian clothing and having a grand get together.

"So what do you boys have in mind now that you are free to do what you want?" Besany wanted to make them feel welcome.

"I'm going after a fallen brother we left at Kahyyyk," Scorch answered as he shoved a fork full of eggs in his mouth. The table quieted.

"What?" He glanced side to side.

"Sev never sent a distress signal once Sorch," Vau looked at his men.

"So, we'll find him. You said we can do whatever we wanted. That's what I want to do."

"When do you plan to leave?" That was Levet asking. Delta had never met the commander but had heard he was very tactful hence earning the name, Commander Tactful.

Fixer shrugged. "As soon as we can or get our hands on a ship."

"Buir," Mereel walked into the dining room and called to his father. Kal looked over at his son noticing something different about him. Mereel waved him to come outside.

"What is it Mer'ika?" Skirata asked as he stretched against the railing.

"We found it." Kal stood up straight.

"What?"

"Uthan and I. We isolated the aging gene. I've already tried it on myself and it worked. I'm exactly 28 years old and that's what my metabolic rate confirms."

"Kandosii! That's wonderful news!" Skirata shouted with excitement. He hadn't felt this excited and good since, well since he could remember. His boys were going to have a long, normal life span. They both heard the side door open and Niner and Ordo stepped outside. Neither one noticed Mereel nor Skirata. They watched the two men talk for a moment and then come to a truce by shaking hands Mando fashion. As they walked back, both noticed they had an audience.

"No privacy," Ordo clicked his tongue on the roof of this mouth.

"Yeah well guess what, you're going to live longer than you expected. For better or for worse," Mereel grinned at his brother.

"What?" Niner and Ordo said at the same time.

Skirata and Mereel laughed. "My exact expression too," Kal beamed.

"Uthan and I isolated the aging gene and found a cure. It works, I used it on myself. You'll be sick for a few days as your body adjusts but so worth it."

"Oya!" Ordo shouted. "Line me up!"

"Fantastic! Have you told anyone else?" Niner asked.

"We're about to right now…"


	3. Chapter 3

Shouts of glee and happiness made the glass and walls shutter. This was a dream come true for everyone. Besany couldn't contain her excitement. She was going to be able to share her whole life with Ordo.

"Just remember you will be sick for the next few days," Mereel cautioned.

Gilamar managed to sneak out from the celebration and jogged toward the lab where Uthan was filling syringes.

"Has Mereel told everyone?" she asked as she heard the door open and close.

"That's wonderful news Ovolot, we owe it all to you," Gilamar pulled up a stool next to the exotic doctor and watched her work. She had a news vid streaming on the wall above her, the volume on mute but he figured it gave her something to look at other than a microscope and beakers all day.

"Mereel did a lot of the work as well and was the test dummy," she filled another syringe, not looking at the man next to her.

Finally he had enough and grabbed her hand. "Stop." He commanded delicately and brought her hand to his lips. He heard her let out a slight gasp.

"Mij," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Mij I don't want you to get hurt." Her ice blue eyes pierced through him sending chills through his body. "I want to go back home. Skirata promised me."

"Do you not like it here with me?" he asked somewhat confused and hurt.

"No Mij, actually I…I love you. But I haven't been home in so many years and this may be my only chance." Her usually regal voice threatened to break with emotion she held back for so long.

Gilamar was about to argue his point when a breaking news report splattered itself over the holo screen. "Can you turn up the volume?" he asked the doctor. She reached for the controller and increased the volume.

"Newly inducted Emperor Palpatine has declared the planet Gibad as enemies of the Empire and what seems to be a deadly virus has been set throughout the planet. This is the same virus we have come to learn that Dr. Uthan who has mysteriously disappeared concocted to wipe out the clone army. We have reports that there are no survivors. The Emperor wants everyone to know that any resistance or rebellion against the Empire will not be tolerated."

Gilamar returned the holo onto mute and looked over at his lover. She was completely still and for a moment he thought she wasn't breathing.

"Ovolot?" he called to her. "Ovolot…talk to me." She blinked several times and turned her eyes ablaze of fury and despair.

"I'll kill him," her voice deadly. "I'll destroy him and Coruscant. He hasn't seen the last of me and my wrath!"

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Gilamar was seriously worried. He had never seen someone look so crazed, not even the Null boys.

"Get out of here Mij! Now! Take this with you." She handed over twenty syringes that contained the anti-aging serum. "It'll take care of most of them. I can't work on this right now."

Mij looked at the syringes and then to the distraught doctor. "You shouldn't be alone. Come with me, outside. Get some air and we can talk."

"Talk!" She shrieked. "I am not going to talk about this. That monster just killed my family, my friends, my planet because of me and I am going to kill him!" She threw an empty beaker against a wall and shattered all over the place.

"Please leave me alone," her voice was back down to a whisper.

"Don't do anything foolish," Mij slightly pleaded as he exited the lab.

* * *

><p>"Oh shit…" Mereel mumbled and dashed out to the lab where the doctor was.<p>

"Gibad is gone Kal," Vau stood stunned at the news holo.

"Fierfek," Kal cursed. Gilamar entered the home where everyone was circled around the holo vid.

"So you've heard?" he asked.

Skirata looked up at the doctor. "Has Uthan?"

"Yes, and she's beyond reason right now. She did give me some of the serum. Kal, she wants blood."

"I would too," Ordo retorted.

"Yes, but she has the power to do it," Gilamar said and then headed to check on Jilka.

* * *

><p>Mereel entered the lab to find broken glass everywhere. His boots crunched over the shards and found the doctor with her head cradled in her arms.<p>

"Doc?" he called to her.

"Go away," her voice muffled.

"What are you planning?" The crunching of glass continued until he was right next to her. He checked to make sure their hard work for the anti-aging serum wasn't destroyed in her fit of rage. She had put that on another table and left it alone. Other fluids dripped on to the floor and stains already were setting in on the wall.

"A painful death to Palpatine," she finally looked up to Mereel. Her regal stature had crumbled and a broken woman who wanted revenge was right in front of him. Her tidy hair stuck out in all sorts of places, blue, black and red strands twisted and strung out. But her eyes still blazed with hot fury.

"Doc, what do you plan on doing?" He asked again.

"He released my virus, the very same virus I was making to kill all of you. How did he get a hold of it?" She rambled on as if she didn't hear him. "I'll make a new strain, stronger deadlier and unleash it on Coruscant!" Her laugh was diabolical and it actually unnerved Mereel because he knew she was capable of doing such a thing.

"As much as that sounds good, you won't be any better than that monster," he reasoned with her.

She turned to look at him finally his words getting through to her. "What?"

"You'll be just as bad as him. You'll kill millions who have nothing to do with Palpatine. Isn't that what he just did?"

"It doesn't matter Mereel, I'm going for blood this time an eye for an eye!" She started looking for beakers that weren't broken and he noticed that she was barefoot walking on the glass.

"Haar'chak! Woman put some shoes on!" He scooped her up off the floor and put her on a table. He looked at her feet and pulled out several shards of glass.

"I didn't even feel that," the numbness of the whole ordeal was finally setting in. After pulling out the glass and wiping the blood away he looked up at the drained woman and cupped her side of her face.

"Doc, look at me. She closed her eyes tiredly and then slowly opened them to look at Mereel.

"We'll figure something out, I promise."

"That's what Mij said," her energy quickly leaving her body.

"It's true," he leaned closer to her and captured her lips with his. Kal walked into the broken lab as Mereel kissed Uthan. He knew there was something between Uthan and Gilamar but had no idea that Mereel liked Uthan. It was obvious he more than liked her. He quickly exited the lab and headed back to the main house. He wasn't going to tell Gilamar, this was going to be between Mereel and the Mando doctor.

"Mereel, I…I can't," Uthan was quickly losing her composure. If they didn't stop she would surely end up in his arms.

"Yes you can. You need it tonight; you need the comfort, Uthan. I know your affection lies with Gilamar but I love you too. Just always remember that when you think you've lost everything."

The tears started to come now and she didn't hold them back. He could taste the saltiness of them on her lips, her cheek, her neck as his lips traveled over her.

"Mereel," her voice was a half growl, half pant and the desire within him flared into a wild fire.

His kisses trailed down her throat to her collar bone. She could feel him unbuttoning her blouse. The little voice inside of her was screaming at her to stop, but she told it to shut up. Her planet was just destroyed and she needed this distraction. Yes, that's what this was. He may have said he loved her, but they were just distracting each other from the realities of the outside world.

She ran her fingers though his thick ebony mane, down to his shoulders. He was only in civilian clothing _thank god, _he thought. He couldn't bear the thought of having to peel off the layers of his armor right now. Her nails trailed lines under his shirt to the front tie and she slowly undid the knot. She could feel him slightly purr under her ministrations and continued with the buttons right down to his pant line.

"Take it off," his voice low and husky. She pulled at the shirt, it coming out of the pant line and instead of listening to him; she kissed his flat, hard stomach all the way up to his Adams apple. Only then did she run her silky hands down his arms did his shirt fall off.

He stood between her and caressed her long legs up to the hem of her skirt. Her breath was growing shallower. He was tired of this game and finished removing her clothes and admired the view for a moment. Her head was drawn back, mouth agape and throat exposed to him. He brought her closer to him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his want. She opened her eyes and his golden brown eyes were as black as his hair with passion.

She unclasped his belt, zipper and he stepped out of his pants and boxers giving her a full picture of his glory. "To think I wanted to destroy all of you," she said hungrily. "I'm glad I didn't."

"Me too," he kissed her again and joined as one.

* * *

><p>Scorch, Boss and Fixer stayed mostly to themselves but watched with curiosity at Yayax squad and Levet working in the field.<p>

"What are they doing?" Fixer asked.

"Farming," Vau said from behind them.

Boss looked over his shoulder at his former sergeant. "Farming?"

"Yeah, you know growing food and what not. At least I think that's what they are growing. Never really asked them, but Levet has been very dedicated to it."

"How mundane," Boss sniffed.

"Don't knock it until you try it. He got Yayax into it," Vau laughed.

"So when do we get these shots?" Scorch asked.

"Any time you want. Actually I think you are the last ones to receive them," Vau pushed himself off the railing and the three men followed him inside.

The sound of retching could be heard from the kitchen. "Is that one of the side effects?" Boss asked wearily.

" 'Fraid so son. But it's only for a few days."

Fi came out of the refresher looking quite green. "Go for it boys!" He smiled then a pained look came over his face. "Be right back." And he ran back into the bathroom.

"I don't know, maybe it's better to die sooner…" Scorch trailed off.

"Don't be a baby," Boss stuck the needle into his arm followed by Fixer. Scorch soon followed. "When are we supposed to feel the effects?"

"Give it a couple of hours. Take it easy," Vau patted him on the shoulder and walked over to Skirata and Jusik who was holding Kad who was teething on a toy.

"He seems happier today," Vau said.

"I'm teaching Kad how to block out all painful memories and feelings," Jusik bounced the baby.

"You can teach him that young?" Vau asked incrediously.

"Our masters would teach us from newborns," Jusik said darkly. He didn't like talking about his old ways. Vau stopped asking questions.

"Besany mentioned about liberating a bacta tank for our facility. I think it's a good idea. Gilamar said that Jilka needs a good dip in one of those."

"How's she doing?" Jusik sat Kad down and he tottered over to Skirata who picked him up and he gurgled happily.

"Not good. Running a slight fever and she will lose that leg. Gilamar is keeping her in an induce coma until we figure out about the bacta situation. Corr hasn't left her side."

"He loves her you know," Vau said pointedly.

"We just have to make sure she makes it through then. The Imperial garrison that has made their settlement here I'm sure won't mind sharing…" Skirata went on to explain to Vau and Jusik what he had in mind.

* * *

><p>With all the men sick in the house, Besany, Laseem, Parja, Gilamar (who already had his hands full with Jilka) Kal, Vau and Jusik tried to make them as comfortable as possible.<p>

"Now I know how you feel Bes'ika when you go through those morning sickness days," Ordo was curled up in his bed looking miserable. She couldn't help smile at how pathetic he had been reduced to.

"Should only be a couple of days, Ordo. Can I get you any water or a saltine?"

"No, but you can lie next to me," he reached for her but she scooted out of his reach.

"I have to help Laseema out-everyone else is sick as well. I'll be back up in an hour. Rest love," She tucked him back under the covers and he just gave her a pitiful moan.

"Is everyone asleep or lying down at least?" Besany asked Parja and Laseema.

"Scorch, Boss and Fixer are on the deck trying to get some fresh air, Fi and Atin finally have fallen asleep, Corr made himself a cot next to Jilka and passed out there." Laseema said tiredly. Trying to get the ex-troopers to cooperate was exhausting.

"What about Yayax Squad and Levet?" Besany asked.

"Strangly enough they are fine," Parja said slightly confused.

"Huh, wonder why they aren't affected like everyone else?"

"They took it after Mereel did," Kal informed the girls.

"Oh," Parja said.

"We've got a plan to liberate a bacta tank. Since most of the boys are down, that leaves Jusik, myself, Vau, Mereel, Levet and Yayax."

"So, just a small army you mean," Parja joked.

"Where are you going to get this bacta tank?" Laseema questioned. Besany had a sinking suspicion she knew just where.

"The garrison that's made its home here is going to let us have one. I've also contacted Fenn Shysa and he's all for it. He hates the Imperials I think more than any of us."

"Kal, you're staying home on this one," Bardan turned to him.

"No I'm not," he said indignantly.

"Yes you are," Vau backed him up. "You're mentally and physically exhausted. Look, like Parja said, we have a small army. Stay here rest, worry about the boys here I don't care. But you're not coming with us."

Skirata looked at all the faces around him. "Mutiny!" He threw his hands up in the air, frustrated. Kal Shirata was not one to sit on the sidelines.

"Vau's right and you know it, buir," Bardan said more gently this time. Kal finally relented. He was exhausted but it wasn't going to stop him.

"Alright, alright. But check in with us as soon as you make contact with Shysa and get that tank. Be as quick as you can."

"Always Buir."

* * *

><p>After filling in Levet and Yayax who were glad to get out and help, Bardan and Vau set about finishing up the plan and told them to be ready by night fall. They wanted to do this by night to make it harder on the garrison stationed in Keldabade.<p>

Mij sat in the medical room watching the blankets rise and fall as Jilka's steady breathing moved them. His mind was half on the girl whose face contorted in pain as she shifted in the bed and the other half was on the woman whose soul had just been devastated. He had lost his love in the past and was still looking for the killer to meet his maker, but it didn't mean he couldn't move on. Uthan said she loved him, but had screamed at him to get away from her. He was conflicted. He loved her too, but how was he to get close to her when every time she pushed him away?

His thoughts were interrupted when a groan and incoherent mumbling from the bed caught his attention. He was instantly at Jilka's side. She was starting to regain consciousness.

"Wherrmi?" she mumbled, her speech slurred from the pain and sedative Gilamar had given her.

"You're back at the home on Kyrimorut. Do you remember anything that happened?"

Corr was roused from his sleep at the sound of the doctor talking to someone. Forgetting his own discomfort and illness, Corr sat up quickly and took a hold of Jilka's hand.

"Why does everything hurt so much?" Jilka winced as she tried to move.

"Try not to move Cyar'ika, you've been seriously injured," Corr explained. Jilka felt like there were weights pulling her eyes closed but she fought it and craned them open. The bright lights made her eyes water and she could feel someone wiping the tears away. She could also hear footsteps around her and muddled voices but couldn't make out who was talking around her.

"Mij…" Besany and Skirata entered the room when they heard Gilamar talking to Jilka. Besany took up her friend's other side and hand in support. She spared a glance at Corr and he had his eyes locked on Jilka.

"Kal, we have to get her in that tank. Her fever is starting to climb and I'm afraid that infection is starting to set in. I removed her leg the best that I could but without the proper equipment for her to heal, she'll only get worse."

Skirata shifted on his feet. He wasn't going to let this girl become another tragedy, not on his hands. "Bard'ika and Vau are going tonight. Shysa said he would be there to help. Does she even realize it's gone yet?"

As soon as the words left his mouth a high pitch wail filled the room. "What happened? Oh sith! You promised me nothing would happen!" She threw accusing eyes at Corr and then at Skirata.

"Jilka, calm down, it'll be okay," Besany tried to soothe.

Jilka jerked her head and narrowed her eyes at the blond woman. "This is your entire fault." Besany let go of her hand and stood up. She knew Jilka was still on heavy pain meds and was traumatized but her words still stung.

"Gilamar, sedate her," Kal said.

"And you," she turned to Corr, "don't touch me. Don't you ever touch me!" Gilamar came up beside the irate girl and gave her a hyposray of sedatives. Before falling back asleep she gave Kal one last accusing stare.

"Corr, go get some rest son, she won't be going anywhere for awhile," Kal advised. Corr just sat there with Jilka's hand in his. Besany came up beside him and gently took ahold of the two hands and put the sleeping girl's back on the bed.

"She didn't mean it Corr. She's in shock," Besany tried to comfort, but Jilka had struck a nerve with all of them.

"She is right though. I promised her she would be safe," Corr said dully.

"She is safe," Besany tried to reason. "She'll make a full recovery."

Corr looked down at his own hands, they weren't covered at the moment and soft whine of the gears of his mechanical bionics were the only sound at the moment. Disgusted, he finally got up from his cot and walked away.

Mij, Kal and Besany looked at each other. "They were never brought up to have these feelings and emotions," Skirata said softly. "It's a process we all have to learn and relearn."

* * *

><p>Their breathing was still somewhat labored and their bodies still quivered at the slightest touch, but Dr. Ovolot Qail Uthan's mind had come back to reality and she couldn't believe what she had just done and whom with.<p>

She lay sprawled on Mereel's large chest and could hear his heart thundering as he gripped to catch some control. They still lay together as one, not able to pick themselves up just yet. He fingers feathery trailed up and down her spine and he could feel her tremble on top of him.

"What did we just do?" She murmured into his neck.

"Don't even say you regret this Doc, don't you dare." Mereel craned his neck to look at her.

"What am I going to say to Gilamar? He'll never forgive me."

"Don't say anything," Mereel wasn't normally one to keep secrets from his family, but this one didn't need to go further than the door. "We can keep this between each other."

"Did you really mean what you said, that you love me?" She peered at him and brushed his unruly hair out of his eyes.

"Every word and you can contest those words to my brothers. I don't say that just to anyone."

She continued to lie against him for a few more minutes until she started to grow uncomfortable. She sat up and scooted herself on the table. The floor was still covered in broken glass so she kept her feet off the ground. Mereel propped himself up on his arms and watched her get dressed.

As she finished getting her blouse back on, she looked around the room and sighed. "I love him you know."

"I know," Mereel nodded. He wasn't going to pretend that she had romantic feelings for him even though he held a place in his heart for the woman. He wasn't going to beg her or try and change her mind; he just was going to be there when she needed him.

"And I am still going to kill Palpatine."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Besany entered her and Ordo's room to check on her husband. "Bes'ika?" He called.<p>

"How are you feeling?" She sat down next to him.

"Better than I was a couple of hours ago. How is the cracker factory doing?"

Besany let out a soft snort. "Everyone's recovering." She debated to tell Ordo about the mission to recover a bacta tank since he wouldn't be able to go. She figured he would be upset if he didn't know and would be upset if he didn't get to go. Dammed if you do, dammed it you don't.

"Vau, Bardan, Levet and Yayax Squad are going to relieve the garrison of one of their bacta tanks," she said.

Ordo sat up, much more alert. "Come again?"

"We need one, Jilka is in a bad state and if anything else were to happen, we would need the tank."

"Is Kal'buir going?"

"No, we convinced him to stay and look after home one," Besany assured. She could visibly see his shoulders relax.

"Mij had to sedate Jilka," She went on. "It was bad, Ordo. She went into hysterics and poor Corr was in her main line of fire. I hope they both can recover."

"She got to you too, I can tell," Ordo tugged on her for Besany to lie next to him. She curled up against his chest.

"It is my fault for bringing her here and getting her involved," Besany always beat herself up about the same topic.

"The girl would be dead if you didn't bring her here," Ordo comforted.

"I know, but sometimes, I just wonder if that's what she wants. It's a horrible thought, but I do wonder." Besany shuddered and then turned to look up at Ordo. "Things will work out though. They always do."

He kissed her forehead lightly. "They will, for better or worse they will."

* * *

><p>Kal watched from inside the home as Mereel and Uthan walked from the lab across the grassy meadow toward the main house. He knew what his son was like with women, but he seemed different around the doctor. Carefree and loose were not terms he would describe the two of them. No, there was more between the two. He wasn't for affairs of this kind and wanted to say something to Mereel, but now was not the time.<p>

The two of them stopped mid way and looked up, Uthan's skirt whipping in the sudden guest of wind. The sound of engines caught most of everyone's attention and they darted outside.

A small shuttle made its landing approach not too far from the house. Even feeling ill, the Mandos stood at edge, weapons in hand. The landing platform descended the scuffed up red painted armor with a kama attached to the waist that easily indentified the trooper as a captain cautiously walked down. His helmet was not on and his face showed too much action for one trooper over the years.

"Maze ol'boy!" Skirata tucked his blaster and ran up to greet the tired ex-captain.

"Sir," Maze nodded to Skirata and then looked around his surroundings. He saw everyone, well almost everyone and only recognized a few, especially Ordo and his Null brothers. Another set of footsteps could be heard inside the shuttle and Kal was shocked beyond words to see Arligan Zey standing at the entrance.

"I thought you killed him that night," Ordo said at last.

Maze looked at him in the eye. They always had a battle of the wills, Ordo and Maze. Even at the end when they called a truce, there would always be friction. "He saved my life and in return I did the same."

"So you brought him here?" Scorch, Boss and Fixer all looked ready to pounce.

"Leave him," Jusik stepped up, holding baby Kad. Zey whipped his head over to his ex-apprentice, his eyes wide. "He's no one now and can't hurt you."

"Oh god Bardan, is that…" Zey choked.

Jusik nodded and brought the baby closer to his old master. Kal was on edge but Jusik put a calming hand on his shoulder as if telling him to trust him.

"She fought for freedom their freedom and sacrificed herself so her son could live."

Zey fell to his knees and for the first time he could remember sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>Vau sat outside with his boys trying to convince them having the Jedi here was okay and that they were not going to harm him and he was not going to harm them.<p>

Kal, Bardan, with the baby, along with those who wanted to attend, Maze and a war torn Zey gathered once again in the dining room.

Zey and Kad both stared at each other, Kad unknowingly stretching his senses out to the old Jedi.

"He's Force sensitive," Zey groaned.

"Yes, and you know why we have to keep all of this a secret," Jusik told Zey. "Why Etain had to hide all those months and why she had to make a run from the council."

"They really were fools, all of them," his voice was hoarse. Reality came at waves and this one was crashing onto him.

"Not so much fools Zey, but just blind to reality of human emotions. No one could deny anger, love or fear," Kal said.

"How did you escape the purge?" Ordo asked. They all wanted to know.

"Right after you left, I faked a blaster shot," Maze glared at Ordo. "We got past the security check point and before the troopers knew I had a Jedi with me, we took off to wherever we could find a safe haven. We didn't stay long at any one place, but I did happen to run into a Ny Vollen. She recognized me and told me to come here."

"Sometimes that woman can be too trusting," Skirata heard Jaing mutter but chose to ignore the comment.

"That's the majority of it; I owed Zey for the consideration he showed me throughout the war, I was returning the favor."

Kad gurgled and continued to stare at Zey when Zey reach out to the baby. "May I hold him?"

Bardan looked at Skirata for permission. "Go ahead."

Zey with father like expertise took the baby into his arms and held him. "I'm sorry little Kad," he had heard Jusik call the baby that, "I'm sorry for your loss. I hope the universe will be a better place for you some day."

Emotions running high, Besany had all that she could take for the time and dashed out of the house. Ordo was torn staying and finding out more information and following his distressed wife. The urge to find his wife won and he followed her.

"Zey, there are many things here that cannot leave, do you understand me?" Skirata said sharply. He wanted to make sure that the Jedi master understood him clearly. "We can't let anyone know that Kad or Bard'ika for that matter lives here. The Emperor will surely have their heads. Not to mention my sons."

"I understand Kal and I'll do what I have to to protect them." Zey promised.

* * *

><p>Not feeling 100% put a dampener on Ordo. He had to stop several times as nausea threatened to overcome him. He finally saw Besany standing out in the tall grass and slowly walked up to her. The wind lightly tossed her golden hair in all directions and blew her gown around her legs.<p>

"Bes'ika," he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Talk to me." He heard her sniffle a couple of times and let her compose herself.

"Is it wrong for a Mando woman to be afraid," her voice was so light he almost wasn't sure she was talking. "I can't help but have this dark fear deep within me and I just can't get it out."

"We would all be fools if we weren't afraid. Having some sort of fear keeps us on our toes, keeps us alive."

She turned around in his arms. She noticed his pale, sweaty face and her stomach ached at what she made him do. He was still sick from getting the serum and he had chased her all the way out into this field.

"Just hold me and tell me that things will be okay," she clung onto him for dear life. Ordo wasn't sure if everything was just catching up to Besany or what, but he was going to have to talk to his buir about it sooner or later. For now, they just stood in the long grass and let the gentle breeze be the only sound to comfort them.

* * *

><p>That night Vau and Jusik assembled their team and got the speeder ready. Delta was none too happy that they were not going.<p>

"Next time lads," Vau said. "Concentrate on getting well. We'll be back tomorrow."

"Shysa will meet you at the edge of town. He'll get you through the back way," Skirata watched as Mereel, Yayax, Levet, Jusik and Vau crammed into the speeder.

"We'll be back tomorrow. Count on it," Jusik geared up the speeder.

"Mereel!" Skirata shouted over the engine noise and waited for his son to turn to him. "We will talk when you return." Though he couldn't see Mereel's eyes through the T-shape visor of his helmet, Skriata knew Mereel gaze burned right through the helmet. He gave a small nod as Jusik sped off.

Skirata took the opportunity to pull Uthan aside and talk to her. The doctor didn't resist and met him eye for an eye.

"I have nowhere to go now," she spoke first. "I'm going to unleash that virus on Palpatine and Coruscant and do what he did to my planet. He won't know what hit him."

Her calm regal tone struck a chord in Kal. He wanted to shake her and unleash his frustration upon her, but held himself back. Maybe it was a good idea for him to stay back and take a break. He'll worry about his family but not being in the line of a blaster actually sounded good for once.

"Uthan, you can't do that. At least not right now. Wait a few days; you have been through a very traumatic experience. Work on the anti-virus incase Palpatine decides to unleash it here or anywhere else. That would get the old goat better than killing him. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to kill anyone because you saved them, isn't that better?"

She was exhausted as well and the news about her planet and emotional roller coaster with Mereel had left like a shell. But what Skirata said had made sense. If she made an anti-virus and made them immune, it would at least suffice for now. She would get the Sith Lord. She vowed to kill him.

"Okay Skirata, you win," she finally said.

"It isn't about winning; it's about staying one step ahead of the game and staying alive." Uthan composed herself before heading back into the main house to find Gilamar.

* * *

><p>The house was unusually quiet; Skirata figured it was because the boys were trying to sleep off the sickness. He padded over to the med wing where Corr was once again by Jilka's side. He heard Skirata enter the room and turned ever so much to glance at him.<p>

"Her fever is getting worse," Corr said dismally.

"Vau, Bard'ika and the boys are on their way now to retrieve a tank. They will be back tomorrow." Skirata sat down on the makeshift cot next to the ex-trooper.

"I failed her Kal'buir," Corr flexed his mechanical hand and then clenched them. He could crush anything with them without a second thought. But Corr was a gentle soul most of the time. It pained Kal to see him hurting this way.

"No you didn't, she's alive Corr."

"She hates me," he argued.

"No she doesn't," Skirata wasn't going to sugar coat it for him. He didn't know what Jilka was really going to say or do, but he knew deep down the girl didn't hate Corr.

"How can anyone love a mechanical ex-clone?" He gripped the side hand rail of the bed so hard, that it started to pinch.

"Love has a funny way of seeing through our imperfectness. Stick by her side and you'll be surprised."

* * *

><p>"Mij?" Uthan approached the older man. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.<p>

"I'm sorry about your home Ovolot," he murmured. "But I can't help you if you keep pushing me away." She stepped up behind him and he could feel her press her lengthy body against his back. She put feather light kisses on his shoulder and her warm breath brought goose bumps down his arms.

"Please forgive me," she whispered in his ear. "I'm usually stronger than this Mij, but I lost myself in a moment of weakness. I promise to stop pushing you away."

"Do you love him?" He suddenly asked. Gilamar was no fool and he saw Mereel enter the lab with Uthan. It didn't take a scientist to figure out what happened.

She hugged him tighter. "No. You are the one I love."

"Uthan, I need some time to think," his cold voice made her back up. She stood ridged at her full height. She had so much to say but nothing came out.

"I understand," her professional demeanor now back in place and she turned and left.

* * *

><p>The morning came and went with no updates from Jusik or Vau and Besany could swear that Kal was going to bite all his finger nails off. She had to get his mind on something else until the team arrived back.<p>

"Kal'buir, how about going on a walk with me?" She stuck her elbow out for him to take. He gave her a half smile and stood up and they left for a small walk.

"How are you feeling these days?" Kal inquired.

"Junior here is causing a great stir in his or her mother's stomach but Mij assures me it should be over in the next month," she unconsciously rubbed her still flat stomach.

"I'm proud of you Bes'ika." A light rose color stained Besany's cheeks. "No, I really am. You have been a solid rock for Ordo, for all of us in these stressful months. You, Parja and Laseema. Even Jilka when she comes to her senses. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"Gone on like you always have," she said.

"No, you gave the boys hope and with the little bu'ad on his or her way, it's another thing to look forward to."

"Were you ever scared?" Besany asked somewhat embarrassed. He was going on how brave and great they were and the dark fear was starting to bubble up again.

"Scared?" he asked confused. Then in dawned on him Ordo and Besany were both trying to play the big brave card but their walls were starting to crumble. They really had no idea about bringing a child into this world and looked up to Kal.

"To tell you the truth Bes'ika, I was scared shitless," Besany gasped and then laughed. "Not just for the first one, but for all three children. It'll be something you and Ordo will never forget. The first time you hold your child," they stopped walking and Kal reflected back on his children. "I can't really describe it other than it's a magical moment. It was for me and it will be for you especially after carrying it for nine months."

"It actually makes me feel a little bit better knowing a tough old mando like you can get scared of a simple being like a baby," Besany giggled. "But thank you Kal, I do feel better."

* * *

><p>They continued their walk and discussion until Ordo and Jaing came running out at them. "Kal'buir! We received a transmission from Bard'ika and they are on their way back. They were successful."<p>

"Excellent, well done. As soon as that tank is up and running get Jilka in it and inform Mij and Corr." Jaing nodded and headed back, Ordo stayed behind with his father and wife.

"Everything okay?" Ordo eyed them.

"It's perfect," Besany smiled beatifically at him. Skirata always thought she was beautiful enough to be a holo star. Tall, long legged, silky straight blond hair-any girl would die for but she was very modest and a perfect match for his son. She took Ordo's arm and she, Kal and Ordo walked arm in arm back to the home.

The sounds of blaster shots alerted Ordo, Besany and Skirata and they ran to the other side of the house and found Scorch, Boss and Fixer shooting at a makeshift range.

"What are you guys doing?" Besany asked exasperated. They were definitely not like Omega.

The three of them turned innocently to her and Skirata held back a laugh. "What?"

"You're going to get yourself hurt," Ordo didn't even try to hold back his laugh. She was already mothering them.

"We're sharpening our shooting skills, we don't want to get sloppy," Scorch explained.

"There's nothing else to do in this place anyway," Boss complained.

"Hey, you didn't have to come," Ordo defended. Besany laid a calming hand on his arm.

"Don't worry Null boy, we'll be gone sooner than later," Boss shot back. She could feel her husband's muscles bunching readying himself for a fight, but she begged him with her eyes not to start one.

"Not now," she muttered to him. He still was ridged as they walked away and into the house.

"Di'kuts," Ordo mumbled.

"They're just adapting, love give them some time." A loud screeching sound came from the medical room and they saw Gilamar run and followed him.

"Give me that vial Corr!" Gilamar yelled over the loud machine. "And punch that button," the machine's noise died and Ordo, Kal and Besany watched in horror as Gilamar and Corr frantically worked on reviving Jilka.

"One of you get some ice! She's burning up," Gilamar ordered.

Ordo turned on his heels and ran to get whatever ice they had. Uthan slipped inside and silently started to help. Gilamar glared at her but then continued his work.

"What else can we do to help?" Besany asked and winced as Gilamar stuck the syringe into Jilka's chest. She suddenly started to convulse and Uthan and Corr each held her down on the bed as to not let her injure herself further.

"Sith, sith! She's seizing." Gilamar pushed Besany and Skirata out of the room and when Ordo came in with a large bucket of ice, he also was pushed out of the room.

They waited as patiently as they could, ever so often a curse could be heard within. Finally silence and the door opened and Gilamar walked out. Sweat beaded his forehead and blood droplets splattered his shirt.

"Well?" Skirata asked.

"She's in a coma at the moment. We got her fever down to 102. It's still way to high. She's caught a nasty infection along with her wound. If she doesn't get into the bacta tank within the next couple of hours, she won't make it."

* * *

><p>"Jilka," Besany softly sobbed and Ordo rubbed her shoulders.<p>

"It'll be here. They're on their way," Kal said.

The door opened again and Uthan scuttled out. "I'll be in the lab," and hurried out. Gilamar furrowed his brows at the doctor but he had to keep his mind on task.

Uthan had taken a sample of Jilka's blood. Something wasn't right about the way her recovery was going and she had to find out.

She and Mereel had cleaned up most of the glass that in her fit of rage had broken but some still lingered and the crunch of shards could be heard under her shoes as she walked to the desk. Uthan immediately set to work analyzing the blood sample from Jilka. She had a bad suspicion in the back of her mind of what it could be making the girl so ill.

A couple hours later, Uthan rubbed her tired eyes when she heard the sound of a speeder pulling up. She wanted to go and meet the team but it was important that she find out what was really going on. She continued to look into her microscope when she at last saw it.

"Kest!" She cursed. The tiny microscopic virus she had originally designed to annihilate the clone troopers was indeed killing Jilka. That meant that whoever had been in contact with her was also exposed and may have already have the virus. "Frack, kest, sith…" she let out a long list of explicit curses.

"That's quite a dirty mouth you have," a deep voice came from the entrance of the lab.

She looked up eyes wide and Gilamar stood there with his arms folded in front of him, with a bemused expression.

"She has it, she has the virus," his expression instantly changed from bemused to extreme worry.

"What? How? Why didn't I pick it up on any of the tests or scanners?" He jogged over to her and she let him look into the microscope.

"It's a sophisticated virus," she explained. "It attacks and hides so it can't be found until it's too late."

Gilamar looked up from the device slowly. She met his eyes and squared her shoulders. "This is what you had designed for our boys?" He glared. "And this is what Palpatine did to your home world?"

"Yes, but someone alerted it. My virus kills at a much faster rate. Jilka must have been injected while she was at Coruscant and that bastard wanted her to be a carrier."

"Is there an antivirus for it?"

She shook her head slowly at first and then more vigorously. "No, but I will come up with one. Did you get her in the bacta tank?"

"We did, her fever is already dropped a degree," Gilamar leaned his body against the lab table and watched the doctor look back into the microscope and grapple for miscellaneous things around her.

"Good, the bacta will slow the progression of the virus. We will all have to be inoculated."

"Ovolot," he waited for her to look at him once again. "We don't have much time. What can I do to help?"

She blinked at him and then started to tell him what things she was going to need.

* * *

><p>"Sarge, I know you just got back and all, but we want to go start our search for Sev," Scorch followed by Boss and Fixer approached Vau. He would never truly get use to seeing the three of them in full civilian clothing, nor would they ever feel truly right in it.<p>

"Are you sure boys? It may just be a wild goose case." He hated to admit it, Vau had never lost a man on his watch but it had been over six months and not even an emergency beacon had been received from Sev.

"We're sure and at least it will give us piece of mind," Fixer said.

Vau swallowed down the lump in his throat. He had never been close to the soldiers like Skirata had instead he fiercely drilled them to be survivors, hard to the very core, but these three would be the closest to having sons as he would ever had. "Okay."

Mereel, over the course of months had collected many "toys" some being small space crafts, others being speeders of some sorts. One Vau had in mind would be perfect for Delta to start their mission and he would just buy Mereel a new one.

"Wow," Boss looked up at the luxury space craft.

"Nothing but the best," Vau grinned.

They walked along the ship hands skimming the sides in admiration. "Mereel will skin you, you know." Fixer said as he glanced over at his old boss.

"He'll get over it," Vau shrugged. He hated goodbyes and wasn't good at it. "You lads take care. If you do find Sev, let me know."

They turned and looked at him. "Thanks Vau, for everything," Boss held out his hand for Vau to take. He took him by his elbow, Mando style, and gripped him, then Fixer and Scorch.

"_Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad,_" since they weren't diverse in the Mando langue like Skirata's troopers, he translated for them, "I know you, Boss, Fixer and Scorch as my sons." He clapped them on their shoulders and turned to walk away.

They stood dumbfounded and watch their old hard core training sergeant, now adoptive father walk away from them. There was a word Scorch heard Ordo always say to Skirata. He took a wild guess and shouted it out to Vau. "Buir!"

Vau froze in mid step. "We will return with Sev," Scorch promised. "Thank you."

"No, thank you my sons," and Vau continued on walking.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of repulser lifts could be heard within the main house. "Who's leaving?" Ordo asked Skirata.

"Vau's boys," Skirata had his feet propped up on the table and eyes shut, but was still very much aware of his surroundings.

"Mereel isn't going to be happy that Vau loaned one of his ships to them," Ordo smirked.

"He has plenty of toys to play with," Ordo looked at his father with slight concern and curiosity. Kal was being short and he couldn't figure out what the problem was. "Where is your brother?"

"Is this about Uthan?" Skirata crack an eye open at Ordo. "She wasn't another notch on his belt you know."

"I know that's why I have to talk to him."

* * *

><p>Uthan and Gilamar ruthlessly worked in the lab to come up with an anti-virus only coming out to grab something to eat and shower and check on Jilka. They didn't mention about the virus and the possible spread of contamination since they didn't have proof and didn't want to cause a scare.<p>

A day turned into days and days turned into a week which soon turned into a month. The curiosity soon got the better of Skirata and some of the others and when Gilamar came into the house to check on Jilka who still remained in the bacta tank, her wound almost healed, Corr, Atin, Fi, Skirata and Ordo cornered the doctor.

"What is going on Mij?" Skirata asked. "You've been sneaking in and out of here like one of those Gurlanins."

"I'm sorry," Gilamar apologized. He did feel bad for keeping things from his friends, but it was for the better. "You will find out soon. Just give us a little more time."

"Time for what?" Fi and Atin blocked his path of escape. Gilamar sighed.

"Ovolot and I have been working on an anti-virus," he said at last.

"Why would you want to keep that from us?" Ordo asked confused.

"Because we found out that Jilka is a host and it's been kept at bay since she's been in the bacta tank. We aren't sure any of you have been exposed but since none of you have shown symptoms of the virus, we have been in the clear so far."

Five set of eyes widened. "And you didn't think this was important to tell us!" Ordo roared. "What about Besany? Or Laseema or Parja? Christ, Besany is pregnant, what about the baby?"

"I have been checking on her as well Ordo, the baby is okay," Gilamar tried to assure. "We're so close. Just give us a little more time."

"She's going to die isn't she," Corr asked darkly. His demeanor had changed ever since Jilka had been injured. He no longer joked around with Fi and was carefree.

"No Corr, we will get this anti-virus and she'll be fine. I promise all of you." Gilamar pushed his way through and they let him run back to the lab.

"I can't believe he didn't tell us, we could all be at risk!" Atin said furiously.

"Calm down Atin, this is why he didn't tell us," Skirata was also a bit angry, but had faith the two doctors would find the solution.

Corr looked back at the lifeless body floating in the tank, his heart sinking a little bit more. He had to be strong for her, had to have faith. He followed Gilamar to the lab.

* * *

><p>"You told them?" Uthan asked incredulously.<p>

"I had to, it won't hurt them to know," Gilamar reasoned.

"No I suppose it won't." They both looked at Corr entering the lab.

"How much longer do you think until you have the anti-virus?" He walked over to them.

"I need another sample of Jilka's blood to try and see if it works. If it does, we can administer it to her first. Then everyone else." Uthan answered.

Gilamar handed her the sample he got from his examination earlier on the girl. Uthan placed the sample on the little glass slide and then put a few drops of the anti-virus on it. They heard Corr take in a sharp breath and Gilamar said a silent prayer for it to work.

"Its fighting it," she whispered. "It's working!" She said louder and looked up at the two men, eyes shining.

"Yes!" Corr whooped. "Get it in there Doc!"

The three of them ran back and into the room and started the extraction process of getting Jilka out of the tank.

"It works, it has to work," Corr muttered. Everyone piled at the door way and watched Uthan and Gilamar work on her. "What can I do?"

Gilamar glanced up at the crowd. "Nothing. We have given her the antivirus and now it's a wait and see game. All of you now have to have it just in case. I'll continue to monitor her vitals until she's out of the woods."

Once everyone was inoculated with the anti-virus it became very quiet and indeed a wait and see game. Besany sat with Corr for long periods of time especially when Jilka started to wake.

"Mij?" She called out one morning. Jilka was attempting to wake up.

"Corr?" Jilka croaked out.

Corr was at her side in an instant. Mij, Skirata and Ordo ran into the room.

"I'm here, ad'ika," Corr encouraged. Mij checked her vitals and then looked at her pupils to see if they were responding to light.

"Didn't mean what I said Corr," Jilka said tiredly.

He didn't understand for a moment what she meant then it dawned on him. She remembered her fit of rage before being sedated. "Don't worry about it. Concentrate on getting better," he soothed.

She turned her head and saw her friend. "You too Besany. Not your fault."

Besany beamed at her friend and patted her hand. "I know Jilka. It'll be alright now. I'll come back in a little while and check on you." She got out of Gilamar's way and walked over to her husband and Skirata.

"It'll be okay now," she hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>A week later Jilka was now fully conscious and sitting up in her bed. She had many visitors but Corr had faithfully stayed by her side. She really had the opportunity to think about her feelings and came to the conclusion that she indeed loved him. She wasn't sure if she was ready to admit that to him just yet, but it made her feel a whole lot better and freer now that she admitted to herself.<p>

She still had a long road to recovery, but she was determined to have a better attitude about her new life. These people sacrificed themselves to save her and put the time into her and she wanted to make that commitment to them.

"How are you feeling today Jilka?" Laseema, Parja and Besany came into the room. "Hello Corr," Laseema smiled at the man.

They all saw the change as soon as Jilka had awaken and forgiven him. The weight he bared onto his shoulders had lifted and the smiled returned as well as his care freeness.

"Ladies," he smiled.

"Gilamar says I can have a new leg put on soon. Corr and I will soon be the bionic couple," she poked fun at herself..

"True metal heads," Corr teased.

"That's great, so if anyone pisses you off a swift kick to the balls will really put them into place," Parja grinned. Corr winced.

"How are you feeling Besany?" Jilka asked.

She was five months along now a small bump started to appear on her stomach. Not enough for everyone to see with her clothes on, but behind closed doors, she and Ordo would admire the being growing inside her.

"I finally have gotten over the morning sickness, thank goodness! I didn't think that would ever end. Say, you girls wouldn't be up to going into town when you're ready Jilka? A little baby shower/shopping and having a celebration of you getting better?" Besany asked excitedly.

"Sounds like fun!" Laseema laughed.

"Count me in!" Parja said. They looked over to Jilka.

She didn't know, but she reminded herself she was going to make a grand attempt to fit in and become a member of this family.

"As soon as I can walk again, I'm in."

* * *

><p>Gilamar found Uthan standing outside of the lab, looking out into the tall grassy plains. She had let her hair down instead of putting it up in the tight bun as usual, but she still held herself like a grand queen.<p>

"Jilka's doing a lot better. I'll be attaching her prosthetic in a couple of days," he leaned up against the building and watched her.

Her shoulders slightly moved him what he supposed was a sigh and she turned to face him.

"We have to talk," she got right to the point. He nodded. "It's been over two months and I have no home or family to go home to. I have fulfilled my part of the bargain with Skirata, yet I have nothing in return. Or so I thought." He waited for her to continue. She stepped closer to him, her long legs taking a few short strides, arms loosely crossed over her chest. "I have you, Mij, or so I hope. Please let me know that I have someone to call family someone who loves me."

Gilamar reached out and tucked the stray hairs that whisked across her face. She closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against his palm. He tangled his hand into her hair and brought her up against him and locked her in a passionate kiss.

"We all have moments of weakness Ovolot, but next time please come to me," he said breathlessly after breaking their kiss.

"I'm so sorry Mij," she pressed another kiss against his lips.

"I love you," he wrapped her in a secure cocoon and for the first time in a very, very long time, Ovolot Qail Uthan felt like she belonged.

Mereel leaned up against the railing of the patio and heard someone settle next to him. "You don't have to say anything," he said gruffly.

"She was never yours son," Skirata looked out toward the lab where Mereel was staring. He heard him give out a labored breath and push himself away from the railing.

"I'm going into town for a few days and I'm going to see if Maze and Levet want to come. I'll be back later." With that he took off and Kal just shook his head in sympathy.

* * *

><p>Levet and Maze to Mereel's surprise did take him up on his offer on going into town. He shrugged his shoulders and wasn't going to ponder too hard as to why they really were going. He really could use a hard drink and a soft body and figured his comrades could use one too.<p>

Upon entering the small city Mereel eagerly jumped out of the speeder and headed to the nearest bar. Levet and Maze scrambled to fall in behind him. Dressed in civilian clothes and not their armor they felt a little out of place, but Mereel assured the two ex-troopers that it would be okay. Mereel ordered a drink for all three of them. The bartender stared at them until Mereel narrowed his eyes and gave him a snarl.

Maze and Levet looked around, Maze with some disgust and Levet with curiosity. "Ever had a Corellian Whiskey boys?" Mereel shoved the drinks at them.

"I'm not much of a drinker," Levet admitted.

"Well, bottoms up," Mereel downed the drink in one gulp. Levet and Maze looked at each other and then downed their drinks. Maze grimaced and coughed while Levet gave a satisfied ginned.

"Another!" Mereel yelled to the bartender.

An hour and many drinks later at least for Levet and Mereel who were increasingly getting louder and rowdier while Maze nursed his second drink. He found them quite amusing and watched other patrons around the bar. He turned in his barstool and someone caught his eye.

A woman who would wave off the occasional pass at men stopping to offer her drinks or Maze at least assumed they were drinks caught his attention. Her skin was a silky rich coca brown and he found himself wanting to touch it to see if it really was that soft. She turned her head and her eyes locked onto his. He quickly diverted his look but not before noticing the color of her dark orbs. He slowly looked back up and saw her staring at him. She definitely was older than him, but not any less beautiful.

The woman stood up but a couple of Imperial officers blocked her way. Maze heard her excuse herself from them, but they seemed to be giving her a hard time. He decided to help her out and went over to her, Levet and Mereel glanced sideways at Maze keeping a drunken eye on their brother.

"Excuse us gentlemen, we were actually just leaving," Maze took the woman by the arm.

"No, I don't think so. We were just asking the pretty lady if she would join us for a drink," the tallest of the officers shoved Maze in the chest. He looked down at the hand on his chest and with quick lighting reflexes grabbed the hand and brought it behind the officer's back. He winced in pain as he was pinned. The other two instantly pulled out their guns and pointed them at Maze and the woman.

"Honey, get behind me," Maze instructed. The woman who also pulled out her blaster and had it pointed at the other officers did as instructed.

"Now boys," Mereel slurred as he and Levet swiveled in their barstools. "We just wanted a drink, well maybe a couple of drinks."

"You're clone deserters!" One of the officers gasped as he looked from Mereel, to Levet then back to Maze and the woman.

Mereel gave him a feral grin. "No, we just wanted our rightful freedom and took it. So now that you know who we are I guess you know what we're capable of and what we must do." He sighed. "And I really wanted a few more drinks. Hopefully I'm not too drunk and put unnecessary holes in you."

The officer opened fire on Mereel and Levet who dove behind the bar. The other customers ran out of the bar and Maze snapped the neck of the one who was in his arms. The woman and Maze dove for cover behind a tipped table and took a few shots of their own.

"Hey, thanks," the woman said after taking a few more shots. She really got a good look at Maze and couldn't believe her eyes. "Jangotat? No, can't be."

"Who? What? I'm Maze," finally it quieted and Maze and the woman stood up. "Mereel? Levet?" he called to his brothers. Hysterical giggling could be heard behind the bar. He walked over and looked behind to find the two pouring themselves more of the toxic liquid and drinking it as if it was water and laughing mercilessly.

"Who's going to pay for all this mess! Those Imps will be back and not happy about their buddies being dead in here! " The bartender boomed. "You clones are nothing but trouble! Get out of here! And stop drinking that!" The bartender kicked at Levet and Mereel, Levet caught the bartender's foot and made him fall, which sent them into another fit of laughter.

"Hey!" Maze's eyes burned at the fallen bartender. "We saved you're planet and sacrificed millions, show some respect." He crouched down at his brothers. "Get up you two. He's right, they will be back. We have to find a place to stake out and hide for the night."

"You can stay at my place," the woman offered. He looked up at her cautiously, "it's the least I can do."

"Okay, help me with them. Do you have a speeder nearby?"

"Yes, jeeze they are heavy," she groaned as she heaved Levet up by the shoulders.

* * *

><p>The woman navigated through the dark streets and finally landed at a small square home in the outskirts of the city. Levet was passed out and Maze had to do a fireman carry into the spare bedroom the woman offered up. Mereel groaned as Maze shook him awake.<p>

"I really did love that woman," Mereel said drunkenly. Maze wasn't sure what he was referring to, but went along with it.

"It'll work itself out Mereel." He led the bigger and bulkier man to the same room as Levet was in.

"No it won't. She doesn't love me back." He moaned.

"Go to sleep," Mazed ordered and Mereel did as he was told.

"Do you want a drink?" The woman offered.

"As long as it's not alcohol," Maze said tiredly.

"No, I don't keep alcohol here," she handed him a glass of water. He looked at her strangely as he gulped down the water.

"Then why were you at a bar?" He asked.

"I was supposed to meet someone there," she debated how much she really should divulge in telling him. He reminded her so much of her lover it hurt.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Maze asked quizzically.

"You just remind me of someone," she said softly and then shook herself out of the daze.

"Jangotat? Who was he?"

"Are you really a deserter?" She leaned against the counter and propped her head on her hands. She needed to know more about these men before reviling more about herself.

"What's your name?" Maze was so tired but he needed to know more about this mystery woman.

Her instincts told her that he wasn't going to hurt her, after all he and his friends had bailed her out at the bar. And if he really was a clone, weren't they designed to help out people in distress?

"Sheeka Tull," she finally answered. "Jangotat was a clone who went by another name-Nate or Alpha-98."

That got a reaction out of Maze. "Alpha-98!" He shouted but instantly lowered his voice. "Alpha-98! He was a legend among the army. I knew him. A good and honorable man. He was killed in action sacrificing himself at Ord Centus to save millions of civilians." Skeeka nodded her head, holding back the emotion she deeply buried all those years ago.

"I was there with him when he fought and died. We knew each other very well," Skeeka pushed herself away from the counter and walked over to a closet and pulled out some sheets. "You can stay on the couch since your friends are in a coma on the bed."

"How well?" Maze could tell she was holding back a lot of information.

She closed her eyes and he had to strain to hear her answer, "Very well Maze. We both taught each other a lot in our brief but memorable time." She turned and her black marble eyes pierced him. "He learned to be free, not a drone. Something that you and your brothers have adapted well to and it makes my heart soar."

Maze chewed on his cheek. "I wouldn't go that far, I sometimes still feel like a collective; still feel the need to be one. I know that Jango taught all the Alphas to be more aggressive thinkers than most, but the need to be with our brothers is still there."

Skeeka sat down on the couch and motioned for Maze to do the same. He hesitantly sat at the end. "Jango taught you?"Maze nodded. "That's why you are all so good and aloof at times."

"You knew Jango?"

Sheeka gave an un-lady like snort. "Yes. He was my first love and I'll always think fond memories of him." Maze didn't know how to respond to that. Here he was talking to Jango Fett's ex-girl friend.

"So what's your story Sheeka?" Maze needed to know.

"I was a pilot but due to family and political issues I ended up getting arrested for trying to smuggle medicine for my sister who was a part of a religious cult. I was sentenced to ten years hard labor. But I had the chance to clear my name in assisting the Jedi at Ord Centus that's where I met Nate as a freedom fighter." She paused, but decided to continue. "He was such a devoted fighter, but hardly had any sense of humanity, individuality. In the little time we had together, his world opened up and he saw the outside. He really reminded me of Jango Fett, I guess that's somewhat why I was attracted to him. I showed him around the settlement, what life outside war could be. In the midst of it, I found out I was pregnant with his child."

Maze's eyes opened up wide. "I don't like to fight, I like to fly. I am not for war of any kind but I have to make money somehow."

"You're a mercenary," He stated, still shocked at the revelation.

"If you want to call it that, but we all have to make money even you do." She folded her hands in her lap and then looked expectantly at him.

"What?" he asked bluntly.

"Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"You are a deserter are you not? You and your brothers."

"Sort of," he said awkwardly.

"What kind of answer is that?"

"After Order 66 some of us just didn't feel like killing our Jedi commanders. Granted not all of agreed they treated us the best, but the Jedi weren't traitors as the Emperor declared them to be and we had the opportunity to leave." Maze didn't think it was the right time to tell her about Skirata or his other brothers to this woman yet. He wasn't sure if she could be completely trusted.

"Good," she nodded in approval. "I knew there was some smarts in you boys."

"Mom?" a young voice could be heard from a bedroom. Skeeka's head jerked up as did Maze's as a young boy about fifteen walked out into the main room in sleep ware. Dark skin but not as dark as his mother's and black coal hair and the same eyes but sleepy and he rubbed them as he noticed the stranger sitting next to his mother.

"Who is that?" He asked becoming more awake.

"This is a friend, Jadon," she said gently. Love filled her eyes and voice Maze noticed.

The boy, Jadon looked Maze over suspiciously. Maze stood up to his full height and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Maze," he introduced. The boy eyed his hand and then looked over at his mom.

"It's okay Jadon," she assured. He took Maze's hand tentatively. Maze grasped it and after the shake and boy shook it from the sheer strength of Maze's grip.

"What's he doing here?" Jadon asked his mother.

"He and his friends helped me this afternoon," Sheeka didn't elaborate on why she needed help.

"Friends?" Jadon raised his eyebrow, Maze was sure this boy was a handful and very sharp.

"Yes friends, they are sleeping in the guest room and I want you to go back to bed. I'll explain everything in the morning. Go," she said sternly. Jadon scowled at Maze one last time before going back to bed.

"Sorry, he's very protective. It's late; I should let you get some sleep." Sheeka started to get up and Maze caught her hand.

"Thanks," he said. She just gave him a smile and headed toward the direction her son went.

* * *

><p>The next morning Maze woke to the smell of breakfast being cooked. He craned an eye open and found Jadon staring at him.<p>

"Jadon, that's rude," Sheeka scolded her son. "Come help me finish breakfast." Her son got up from his spot in front of Maze and headed to the small kitchen.

Maze slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His hair was disheveled and ran a hand through it.

"Morning Maze," Sheeka smiled at him. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

"That's kind. I need to see how my friends are doing and then we better head out," he got up and headed to the room where Levet and Mereel slept off the booze.

Levet was sitting up on the side of the bed holding his head and Mereel was still asleep snoring away. When Maze entered the room Levet looked up with blood shot eyes.

"Shoot me," he moaned. Maze laughed.

"That's what you get you booze hound. Wake up and wake up Mereel. We need to head back."

"I'm not going anywhere until the drill in my head stops," Mereel's muffled voice said.

"It's your own fault. Sheeka let us stay in her house and we are imposing. We don't want to attract any attention to her home, come on." Maze tipped the bed and both Mereel and Levet fell out of it.

"Shavit!" they cursed. "You're going to get it Maze!" Mereel roared.

"Only if you can get off your shebs," Maze teased and walked out of the room.

"Are they going to be okay?" Sheeka asked glancing into the room.

Mazed waved away her concern. "Just a nasty hangover."

"No doubt with all that they consumed. Come on, have some breakfast." They walked over to the table where her son sat and started to eat. Jadon looked at Maze curiously.

"You fought in the war," the boy said.

"I did," Maze nodded.

"You're a clone," again, another statement.

"I am," he saw no use in denying it.

"My mother says my father was a clone. She said he was brave and died admirably saving millions of people."

Maze stopped in mid chew and turned to Jadon. "Your father was a legend among our military. A lot of us wanted to be like him."

"Do you have any kids?" Jadon took a huge spoon full of his breakfast and continue to stare at Maze. Maze started to grow uncomfortable with this conversation and luckily Sheeka intervened.

"Hush now, Jadon. Stop bothering Maze."

What sounded like a herd of banthas walking, Mereel and Levet stumbled through into the living room.

Jadon watched with wide eyes. "More? They really are exact copies of each other!"

"Throw me into the bacta tank please!" Levet groan miserably.

"That'll teach you to binge drink," Sheeka reprimanded.

"Woman…" Mereel started but quieted when the sound of engines stopped outside the home. Sheeka and Jadon were on instant alert which made Maze on edge.

"Jadon, grab my blaster," Sheeka ushered to her son.

"Not expecting anyone?" Maze unholstered his blaster. Sheeka turned to him and then to the other two men and was amazed at how sober they had become in a moment's notice.

"No, only leaves the Imps," she whispered as a knock sounded at her door.

They held their breath hoping to avoid confrontation. The door knob jigged and then several footsteps could be heard around the home.

"Do you have a backdoor?" Maze whispered.

"We have to go through the back window," Sheeka answered.

They all crouched and made their way to the back room when the door blew open and a garrison of Imperials and stormtroopers busted in.

"Jadon!" Sheeka cried out.

"Mom!" he called back and was already in the back room.

"Mereel, Levet, come on!" Maze ordered as they covered them. Sheeka and Jadon already broke the back window and made their way out. Maze, Mereel and Levet were in a firefight as one stormtooper then the next fell.

"You won't get out alive traitors!" The commanding Imperial officer yelled. "Give up!"

"Yeah right," Mereel said under his breath. "Go!" he shouted for Levet to make his escape. "You next and I'll be right behind you."

They dived out the window to find Sheeka with their hands up in the air.

"Really?" another officer said. "We want Sheeka Tull. But since you aided in her escape, you are now all under arrest."

Sheeka had Jadon behind her, who slipped behind the three bigger men and luckily went unnoticed and slipped behind the house. Her speeder was parked and he started it up.

The officers saw this too late and he plowed right into them. "Hurry up!" He shouted to his mother, Mereel, Maze and Levet. They jumped into the speeder as the officers and stormtroopers got up and started shooting at them.

"Go! Go! Go!" They shouted at him.

"I'm gone!" He took off, blaster fire at their tail. Soon they were out of enemy fire.

"Good job kid," Mereel fell back against the seat of the speeder, chest heaving in excursion.

"I'm going to pass out now. Please wake me when we return home," Levet closed his eyes.

"Nice work Jadon," Maze praised and then looked over to Sheeka. "What was that all about?"

"I told you, I was a freedom fighter at one point and I get work when I can," she stared straight ahead.

"What kind were you in last?" Mereel asked.

"It's not important."

"It is to us if we're going to have Imps chasing our tail, lady," Mereel said angrily.

"I was part of a team that sabotaged one of their ships and stole goods from them okay?" she huffed.

"Well you can't go back there," Maze thought out loud.

"I'll figure something out," she sighed.

"Come back with us," he said.

"What?" Mereel and Sheeka shouted.

"She has nowhere else to go plus she has a kid and no love for the Empire," Maze reasoned.

"What if she decides she doesn't want to be there and runs and tells everyone about it?" Mereel argued.

"Guys, I'm right here," she reminded them. They both looked at her.

"She won't will you," he stared at her.

"No, you have my word." Sheeka promised.

"It better be enough because kid or no kid, you'll find yourself at the end of a blaster," Mereel threatened.

* * *

><p>Ordo, Besany and Skirata who were all in the main living room heard the sound of a speeder pulling up and they all got up to see Mereel, Levet and Maze plus two pull up.<p>

"You look like hell," Ordo said to the three as they stumbled out of the speeder.

"Don't start with me Ordo," Mereel growled.

"What happened son?" Skirata asked concerned at the disgruntled appearance of the men and now having two new comers put him on edge.

"We'll tell you inside," Maze helped Sheeka out of the speeder and gestured for her son to follow. He didn't budge at first at the site of more ex-clone troopers, these ones bigger and burlier, but he didn't want to leave his mother to them either.

After Maze's explanation and an ice pack for Mereel and Levet's enormous headache, Skirata, along with Vau who had joined them sat quietly thinking everything over.

"We can't abandon them, buir," Besany said quietly as she smiled over to Sheeka and her boy. "She's one of us."

"So you really are Jango's girl?" Skirata said with raised brows. "He only mentioned you once and vaguely."

"I didn't expect him to mention me at all," She shrugged. "But it is wonderful what you have done for these boys and if you give my son and me a chance, I would appreciate the opportunity to help. As Maze said, we have nowhere else to go and I am an excellent pilot. I can do whatever you need me to do."

Skirata looked over a Vau who just shrugged. "Your boy, is he Jango's?"

Jadon who was looking all over the home finally laid eyes on Kal. "No," Sheeka answered. "Well yes and no. He is Jangotat's or Nate's." At their confused expressions she elaborated. "Clone Captain Alpha-98." At their expressions, she knew they understood.

"Boy, you have a lot to live up to," Vau nodded to him.

"That's what my mom said," Jadon mumbled.

"And she's right," Skirata said. "Alright, you can stay but one act of betrayal and its good riddance. Got it?" She nodded. "Good, welcome to our Alitt."

"Thank you, thank you for everything." Sheeka turned to Besany as she got up. "How far along are you?"

Besany looked at her, surprised as did Ordo. Besany was about five months along and just starting to show. "Five months."

"You are going to have a very strong girl," Sheeka got up and Maze showed her and Jadon the home.

"How does she know?" Ordo asked.

"I don't know, but I hope it's true," Besany said mystified and lightly rubbed her stomach.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two months later…<strong>_

Jilka was walking slowly with the assistance of Corr. He held onto one of her arms as she took one step at a time. Besany watched them from a distance, proud of her friend. Jilka was making every effort to become a part of the family. Some days were better than others especially when the pain from her leg got the better of her and her temper flared. Corr, ever patient stuck by her side.

Maze had taken a shine to the older woman who had come into their lives two months ago. Sheeka and her son Jadon had fit in right away already accustomed to the Mando ways of life and labor. After some time, Jadon had also taken a shine to Maze, looking up to him in fatherly ways and advice. Maze took delight in showing him combat moves, self-defense, how to handle a blaster properly, hand to hand combat and day to day living.

Besany's felt a small kick from her midsection and she placed her hand on her stomach, gently rubbing it. She was visibly showing at seven months pregnant and outgrew all of her clothes. Her model-like physique had disappeared and was replaced by a rounder, but softer look. Today she was going to have her once a month check-up by Gilamar and she promised Ordo they would find out what the sex of the baby was. She was both nervous and excited.

She felt the lightest of kisses on the back of her neck and she leaned into his strong embrace. "That feels nice," she lightly groaned and he continued down her neck and shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her middle but abruptly stopped when he felt a strange sensation.

The baby kicked for Ordo, it was the first time he had ever felt something ever so unearthly. "That the baby?" He asked, astounded.

He felt her nod her head. "That's our baby, love." She swayed in his arms. This had to be one of the best moments in her life. He turned her around in his arms and gently put his hands on her belly, a bewildered and excited look on his face. The baby kicked again and his eyes shot up to her.

"That's our baby in there, Cyar'ika!" Her hormones getting the best of her even in times like this, Besany let out a happy sob. The tears poured out when she saw her big, strong Mando of a warrior reduced to a sob of a man. A few happy tears slid down his own cheeks. "Hi little ik'aad, I'm your daddy and I can't wait to meet you." He bent down and put a tender kiss on her belly.

Later that day Ordo and Besany were in the medical room and after the initial checkup to make sure the infant was healthy, they were waiting to find out what their child was. Thanks to the generosity of "donations" from the Imperials, mostly made by Mereel, Levet and Yayax Squad, Bardan and Jaing were able to assemble various medical devices including an ultra sound machine and image machine.

"You kids ready?" Gilamar asked.

"Yes," Ordo and Besany said eagerly. He lifted her shirt that she borrowed from Ordo and put some gel on her round stomach. She sucked in a breath as the cool gel was spread as Gilamar looked for the outline of their child.

"There," he said suddenly and pointed to the screen.

"Oh Ordo," Besany gripped his hand.

"Looks like you are having a girl, congratulations to the both of you," Gilamar smiled at the couple.

"Sheeka was right!" Besany exclaimed.

"There she is Bes'ika. Our daughter," he said in awe. Gilamar gave them a few more minutes to look at the image and then turned off the machine and let Besany clean herself off.

"Well?" Laseema, Jilka, Sheeka, Skirata, and the rest of the group crowded at the door waiting to hear the results. Ordo and Besany laughed at the scene.

"It's a girl!" Besany squealed. She was engulfed in hugs by the women and slaps on the back to Ordo by the men.

"Now you'll have two women bossing you around," Fi joked and found himself rubbing his head after a smack was delivered to him by his own wife.

Later that evening after all the excitement had died down and Kad had been put to bed, Skirata found Vau lounging outside with his ever devoted strill at his side.

* * *

><p>"Have you heard any word from your boys?" Skirata pulled up a lounger next to his old comrade.<p>

"No not since they left." Vau continued to look out into the vast darkness as he spoke. "I took them as my sons." That caught Skirata off guard.

"I didn't think you believed in making them, what was it, oh yes, mushy."

Vau turned and gave him a hard look. "Look, we've been through this before and I'm not going to apologize how I trained those men, but I do care about them."

"I know Walon, you don't have to explain."

"Those Delta boys, they never let me down. I never got to tell Sev that."

Skirata and Vau continued sit out into the early hours in the morning just contemplating the events that surrounded their lives now.

"So Besany is having a girl," Vau stretched and stood up. "You must be a proud ba'buir."

"I am, but you should see Ordo. I don't think I've ever seen the ad'ike puff his chest out so much," Skirata snorted.

"He has every right to," they walked into the warm home with the aroma of a grand breakfast in the making.

Laseema, Jilka and Besany were busy preparing the large morning meal. "What are you two Koots up to?" Laseema asked as the two approached the kitchen.

"Koots? Did you hear that Kal, when did we become koots?"Vau kidded. A couple doors opened and pitter patter of feet followed. Niner, Maze and Levet who were still in their sleep attire walked out like zombies. It was nice to see three of the most ridged men being able to relax.

"Morning gents," Besany said brightly and was rewarded by mumbles.

"Should you be by fire?" Niner managed to wake himself up enough and ask.

"I'm fine Niner, I have at least two more months to go," Besany unconsciously rubbed her stomach. She had so much to do before the baby arrived and the thought of it was both terrifying and exciting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 ½ month later….<strong>_

Ordo was having the most terrific dream. Besany stood before him in her full naked glory, her golden mane floated above her head like a halo. She gave him an angelic smile; her brown eyes twinkled with mischief and love. He reached out to her to bring her to him and she gently pushed his hands away and shook her head at him.

Looking at her curiously, he watched her as she moved with cat-like stealth up his body and her gymnast like legs straddled his hips. He let out a gasp as a wave of pleasure tingled through his body.

"Just relax dear," she purred in his ear. Her delicate lips trailed a line around his strong jaw to his ear where she nipped it. From the back of his throat he gave out a growl and a devilish smile cracked through her lips. She continued her trek down his neck slowly making her way down his chest and ground her hips against his.

"Don't stop, whatever you do, please don't stop!" He begged.

From their bed, Besany watched her husband wither and wiggle in obviously state of arousal and from his shout out of not stopping, well she was definitely going to have to fix this. Though, she did find this site very amusing.

"Ordo," she put on her sultriest voice, "Ordo, wake up love."

Dream Besany was about to reach for him when he heard his name and someone telling him to wake up. "No!" he cried out and reached out to recapture the dream but it was lost and he was awake.

Flustered and sleepy, he opened his eyes to see his wife beaming at him. "Morning sleepyhead, trust you had a very nice dream," she teased.

"Um..what?" Ordo asked lamely. Being pregnant and almost to full term, Besany increasingly felt that she was losing her appeal, but right now she felt more than ready to show to her husband that she was still desirable.

She shifted her ever growing body toward him and ran her long fingers up and down his chest. "Tell me about your dream," she said.

He backed himself up against the headboard of the bed and looked at his wife as if she had grown another head. Ordo was always learning every day how to deal with the ever changing moods and hormones of the pregnant female. Some days were easy, other days not so easy and days like this, he wasn't too sure if he should really act on his own need. But she was coming onto him so it was alright wasn't it? They hadn't made love in a month and his dreams were coming frequently. He needed a release and she was aware of it.

"Bes'ika, are you sure you are alright to do this?" He asked cautiously. He didn't want to upset her, but he didn't want to hurt her physically either.

She backed away from him, Ordo suddenly chilled from the loss of her touch. "Are you disgusted by my appearance Ordo?" She asked some hurt present in her voice.

"Of course not! I think you are the most beautiful woman there is, especially now. You glow and outshine everyone when you enter a room." He sat forward and took her hands. "Bes'ika, I just want to make sure that I don't hurt you."

"You can never hurt me," she whispered to him full of love and hunger. He crushed his lips onto hers both battled for placement of tongues, Ordo winning in the end. He tangled his hand in her blond hair and finally they both had to break for air. Ordo and Besany panted, gulping the air greedily.

"That was some kiss," she grinned. "Was that part of the dream?"

"You're never going to let me down on that are you?" he sighed. She shook her head. "Here I'll show you." He lay back down on the bed, pulling her on top of him so he wouldn't crush her under his weight. "Now use your imagination and that will make my dream come true." And she did.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of hours later Ordo and Besany were down in the main living room with their family, finding themselves arguing about going into town. He hated when they argued, especially after a wonderful morning of love making. His gut was telling him not to go and he tended to listen to his instinct.

"Ordo, you promised me," Besany argued.

"Besany, listen to reason. You are due in a couple of weeks…" Ordo argued back but she cut him off.

"Mando women go out and about even when they are due, so don't give me that," her voice fierce. They both stared at each other while Skirata, Atin, Laseema watched from a small distance, quiet amused with the domestic scene. Steam could be practically seen coming out of Ordo's ears and a vein pulsed in his neck. They were arguing about her going into town for some sort of reason.

"I'll take the speeder by myself if you don't want to come," She turned her back on him and started walking away.

"Oh no you don't! I'm coming with you," he ran after her.

"Well that was different," Atin laughed.

"I want to go into town with her," Laseema elbowed her husband. "Get your gear on dear. Road trip."

* * *

><p>To shove it in Ordo's face, Besany even went to Gilamar who reluctantly confirmed that it would be okay if Besany went on a small ride, but he made her promise that it would be her last until the baby was born. Ordo just grumbled and got into the speeder. Skirata, Laseema and Atin also went along.<p>

"Don't worry Ord'ika, it'll be okay," Skirata assured as they approached the city limits.

"Yeah last time we said that Maze brought home two more people," he objected. Skirata smirked and patted his arm.

"Drop us off here and we'll meet you in an hour," Besany said as she pointed to a small clothing store.

"We're not leaving you by yourselves!" Ordo objected.

Besany rolled her eyes. "Fine, but its girly stuff, you wouldn't like it. Come on Laseema." The two girls hurried into the shop and Atin turned to Skirata and Ordo.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm going to get a drink and then wait outside."

"Go on, I'll stay here," Skirata shoved Ordo the direction Atin was headed.

"You sure?"

"Go," Skirata shooed him away.

It didn't go unnoticed to Skirata or Ordo that a small contingent of Imp officers watched the girls enter the shop as well as Atin and Ordo heading to the other side of the road. Skirata checked his side arms. Dawned in their beskar'gam had its advantages because no one knew where you were really looking.

"Ordo," Skirata called to him over his HUD. "Be advised son. Imps at 3o'clock."

"I see them Kal'buir. Atin is staying at this position I am moving behind them."

"Good lad," Skirata turned to look inside the shop to check on Laseema and Besany. They were busy looking at various things and then he turned his attention back to the officers who were now looking right at him.

The girls finished up their shopping and left the shop. Skirata stepped behind them to make it known to everyone they weren't alone.

"We have a problem, ladies. Go straight to the speeder and sit down. I'll be there momentarily," he said.

Besany's eyes darted around as did Laseema and instantly spotted the Imps who were making their way over to them. Besany and Laseema got over to the speeder as the officers caught up to them.

"We've never seen you around here before," the lead officer put his hand on top of Besany's preventing her from getting inside of the speeder.

"That's because we're not from here. Just doing some shopping boys," Laseema answered and pried the man's hand off of her friend's. The man's attention turned to the Twi'lek and his wolf-like stare skimmed over her.

"Shouldn't be alone, two beautiful women, never know who's going to show up," he grinned.

"They aren't," Skirata said, his voice was deadly and his deece pointed directly at the officer. He slowly put his arms in the air and turned to face the Mando.

"No need for violence," the officer said. "I was just talking to these two lovely women."

"That's the problem. You see, you Imps have no pride or dignity. Can't you see that one of them is very pregnant and doesn't need you to be harassing her and the other is just out for a nice day? You sicken me you Imp dogs," Skirata snarled.

"Careful Buir," Atin said into his ear.

"So you are just going to let us be on our way," Skirata gestured for Besany and Laseema to get into the speeder.

"Now wait a minute," the officer suddenly grew a back bone. "You Mandalorians think you can just waltz in and out of here and do what you please just because you wear a helmet and have armor? You're under Imperial jurisdiction."

"No, but we don't take well to threats Imp boy," and a smoking hole was the next thing the officer had coming to him.

"Get into the speeder!" Skirata ordered the girls. "Ordo, Atin! Meet us five blocks due west from here. Five minutes." He got confirmation from them. Besany, Laseema and Skriata never got the chance to get into the speeder when heavy blaster fire rained down upon them.

"Check that boys!" He called to them. "We're getting pounded."

"Fierfek!" Ordo cursed. "Get Besany and Laseema out of there Kal!" Ordo was extremely concerned and angered when he used Skirata's first name only. "We'll cover you. Go!"

Friendly fire started to pour from Atin and Ordo's direction and the stormtroopers covered their officers. A few troopers fell as precision bolts hit them. Besany and Laseema both pulled out their small handheld blasters and ducked behind the speeder.

"And all I wanted to do was get some baby things," Besany ducked as a blaster bolt skimmed the door of the craft.

She and Laseema jumped when Skirata rounded behind them. "Okay girls, we have to make a run for it or we'll be corner. You think you can do that Bes'ika?"

"I'm okay Kal, let's move!" She assured.

He had Laseema and Besany in front of him as he covered their backs, Ordo and Atin sprayed rounds of fire onto their enemy. Laseema and Besany both took a few shots. Besany could see Ordo and Atin running toward them.

"That way!" Skirata yelled for them to run which was toward a labyrinth of old looking warehouses.

Atin and Ordo caught up to the girls and took each by the arm to hurry them along. Besany turned back to make sure Skirata was following them. "Wait Ordo! We have to wait for Kal!" She yelled at him.

"He'll catch up, come on Besany!" He ordered her and clutched her arm tighter. She got one more glance at her friend and father before turning the corner and permanently losing sight of him. Then a strange sensation went through her entire body. It felt like a bee sting at first and then her whole body started to tingle and then the pain hit her.

She collapsed to the ground with a thud, her arm still in Ordo's grasp, which made him abruptly stop when she fell.

"Besany? Besany!" He screamed. Atin and Laseema who were not too much ahead of them stopped in their tracks and saw Besany on the ground, Ordo leaning over her.

Ordo heard the reloading sound of the blaster and jerked his head to see several stormtroopers approaching them. He didn't want to put Besany in anymore danger and held up his hands.

"Don't move!" The lead trooper demanded and approached Besany's fallen body.

"Don't touch her!" Ordo growled menacing.

Rifles trained on their small group, the stormtroopers circled around them.

"You are under arrest."

"Oh yeah, by you?" Atin sneered and whipped out a hidden blaster and shot the trooper. Distracted, Ordo took the moment to get his blaster out and shot the rest down.

Laseema covered Besany who was not moving. When all was said and done, all the stormtroopers were dead.

Ordo and Atin crouched down next to the fallen woman. She had become extremely pale and her breathing shallow. At least she was still breathing.

"What happened to her?" Laseema asked Ordo.

"Stun gun," he cradled her head. "Blast it! I should have protected her better," Ordo cursed himself. They heard the sound of someone running and had their blasters pointed at the direction of the sound.

Ordo and Atin's shoulders shrugged in relief when Skirata rounded the corner and trotted up next to them.

"By god, what happened?" he undid his helmet and tossed it to the ground and ran a concern eye over Besany.

"She has been stunned buir," Ordo said shamefully. _I was right by her side and look what happened!_

"We have to get her out of her and back home so Gilamar can do a scan on her and the baby," Kal stood up and Ordo picked Besany up in his arms.

A small moan alerted everyone to Besany. "Ordo?" She moaned and then gasped and clutched her stomach.

"Where does it hurt Bes'ika?" Skirata asked.

Ordo lowered her back onto the ground, but supported her back. "Something's wrong," she panted. "The baby! I think…I think I'm going into labor!"

"What!" Ordo and Atin screeched.

Skirata silently cursed. This was definitely not the place to do this. "Okay, no panicking. Ordo, brace yourself up against that wall and let her lean against you for support. Atin, Laseema, keep your blasters handy and eyes open for trouble. This little ik'aad is coming whether we're ready or not. See if you can find any water and give your rags you boys carry."

Besany strained and pushed against Ordo's chest. She clutched at his hands and he took hers and intertwined their fingers, willing her his support.

"Okay Besany, breathe darling. That a girl." Skirata had never delivered a child before, but he had been witnessed to a few. He was confident enough he could help his son and daughter-in-law do this.

The pain was not the normal labor pains, Besany knew this. The cramping, the stabbing, but she willed herself to be strong for Ordo and her baby. Another contraction hit, they were coming faster and harder. Atin and Laseema stood back, keeping an eye out for the enemy and not to get in the way.

Sweat beaded down her forehead, the words of encouragement were soon lost to her and all she could hear was the blood pouring into her ears. She could no longer hold back the wail that was building inside. It hurt so much.

"Push Besany!" Skirata ordered. She was growing tired, weaker. Something was not right and they had to get the child out.

"Push Cyar'ika," Ordo murmured against her ear. One more strong push and the sweet cry of a baby filled everyone's ears.

Besany's chest heaved with excursion, her energy spent. But when Skriata handed the little bundle to the new parents she felt almost renewed.

"Ordo, look at what we did," she sobbed.

"She's stunning," his own tears of joy ran down his cheeks. When Besany looked up, Laseema was wiping her tears and Besany almost lost it when she saw the old, grizzled warrior she had come to love and adore and call father wipe the few tears that spilled down his face.

"She is beautiful. Congratulations you two," he said.

"Thank you Ba'buir," she said tiredly. She turned her attention back to the infant who was trying to pry her eyes open and then looked up at Ordo who was trying to wipe away his tears. Little black dots with actual blue specks peered up to her new parents. To Besany and Ordo's surprise, her hair was a white gold. She was perfect, their perfect angel.

"I love you Ordo. I love you so much," Besany rested her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes.

"Hey Besany?" Skirata called out to her but got no response. "Laseema! Grab the baby; we have to get her back home.

"Bes'ika?" Ordo shook her a little but she was passed out. His heart caught in his throat when he thought she was dead, but he could feel the tiny puffs of breath coming from her mouth.

The newborn started to wail as Laseema delicately scooped her up and cooed to her. "What's going on? Why is this happening?" Panic starting to make Ordo's voice rise.

"I don't know son, but let's get a move on," Skirata said calmly but felt far from it and took a hold of Besany and picked her up, Ordo following behind.

"Wait!" Atin yelled. "Look!" he was pointing to a small blood trail. The trail was coming from Besany and it was freshly dripping from her.

"Shab! Let's move!" Skirata could feel his heart pounding and not just from the physical activity. He couldn't imagine what Ordo would do if they lost Besany.

The newborn continued to cry and Ordo turned to Laseema. "Let me hold her," he held out his arms. She nodded and handed the baby to him. She instantly quieted and turned her speckled eyes on her father. He fell head over heels in love with this precious little girl.

"She's going to be a daddy's girl and have you wrapped around her finger," Laseema patted Ordo's arm as she and Atin darted out of the alley to grab their speeder.

"She is beautiful isn't she," he looked over at Skirata.

"You did a fine job Ordo and Besany will be as good as new when we get home." Skirata assured. Ordo frowned. He wanted to be filled with joy and happiness but how could he feel this way when his wife's life was in danger?

Minutes later, Atin and Laseema pulled up with the speeder and helped them in. They were off heading back to their home.

* * *

><p>Skirata had Laseema call Gilamar on their trip home informing him to be on standby. He glanced over at Ordo who looked both stricken and confused. For once Skirata didn't know what to say to his son so instead he shifted Besany more comfortably on his lap. She was a snowy white and her skin was chilled. Skirata was scared, but dared not to voice it.<p>

They arrived not to long after and Gilamar along with Jilka, Corr, Sheeka and the others waited for them to stop.

"What happened?" Gilamar rushed down the steps and to the speeder.

"She had her baby!" Jilka exclaimed as Ordo slowly got out of the speeder holding the baby girl.

"And she won't stop bleeding," Skirata added.

"Let's get her inside and I need to do a scan. Then we'll put her in the bacta tank. Jilka or Sheeka, prepare a bottle for…" Gilamar looked over at Ordo as waited for him to provide a name.

"We haven't come up with a name yet," He said softly.

"That's okay son, you can think of one when things settle down," Gilamar said. "I also want to do a couple of tests; all normal to make sure your daughter is okay. Now get Besany in there!"

When Ordo looked back into the speeder all he saw was a small pool of blood where Skirata and Besany had been sitting. He shivered and gave a silent prayer for her to be okay.

* * *

><p>The three women who were home took the newborn from Ordo for the moment to feed and clean her. He was almost hesitant to part from his daughter but he needed to be with Besany.<p>

Mij, Jusik, Fi who was now helping Gilamar out more and more on medical procedures and Skirata were in the medical room, Mij frantically working on Besany to stop her from bleeding out. Jusik had his eyes half closed with his hand on her abdomen and Ordo assumed he was trying to heal her with his Jedi powers.

Skirata glanced up at Ordo with sad and tired eyes. "Please save her," Ordo croaked out. Skirata's heart shattered at his son's pitiful voice. He had never heard Ordo so broken.

Gilamar looked over at Skirata and with a small motion of his head told him to get Ordo out of the room. "Come on Ord'ika, they're doing all that they can right now. She'll be okay. You're little girl needs you." He wrapped his arm around the bigger man and guided him out of the room. Pale and shaky from the day's events he walked blindly with Skirata leading him upstairs to his room.

"Ordo," no response. "Ordo!" Ordo snapped his head at the sound of the voice and focused his attention.

"Besany will make it," Skirata said strongly. He had to get his point across. "You have to be strong for her, your daughter and yourself. I trained you and your brothers to be fighters, resilient." By habit Ordo sat up straight, spine stiff as he listened to Skirata. "You will make it through this, you have to."

Ordo darted around the room, anywhere but on Kal. "I don't know. This is so much different than fighting buir," he said softly. His argument about Darman and how could he just leave a child behind came into his mind. _I'm such a hypocrite_ he scorned himself.

"You can, my boy, and you will. The girls have cleaned and fed your daughter and are waiting for you. Go on, we'll have an update soon on Besany." Ordo numbly acknowledged Skirata and made his way back down stairs.

Laseema, Jilka and Sheeka were in the main room, Laseema holding the tiny bundle. They had cleaned her up, wrapped her in a soft pink blanket that Jilka had found one day and given it to Besany as a present and was contently feeding on a bottle.

They all looked up as Ordo and Skirata entered the room. Ordo ran a hand through his disheveled hair sat down next to the Twi'lek.

"She's doing great. Fi did the health tests and everything checks out. She's sound and healthy. She just wanted to make an early appearance for her mother and father," Laseema whispered and slowly handed the baby over to Ordo.

He took her into his arms and held her as if she was like Alderaanian glass. He felt like a giant with a little pea in his hand. She was so tiny, delicate he felt both afraid and delighted.

"Ordo," Jilka said, "What are you going to call her?"

"Yeah, we can't keep calling her baby," Sheeka put in.

"Besany and I haven't really discussed names yet," he said regretfully.

"Well how bout for the mean time, what do you want to call her?" Jilka asked.

He looked down at the baby who was now dozing in the crook of his arms. He heard a name while in town a while ago and meant to tell Besany. He really liked the sound of it and thought it would fit. Now he knew for sure.

"Abigail," he said at last.

"That's a beautiful name," Laseema smiled. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"It means Father's Joy," Skirata informed.

"Perfect," Ordo lightly stroked the baby's cheek.

"I can't believe the hair on her head!" Sheeka lightly laughed. "She definitely takes after her mother."

"No kidding, she's a toe head!" Jilka and Laseema joked.

"Toe head?" Ordo didn't understand.

"It means bright blond hair," Jilka explained. "I'm surprised since Kad and Jadon both resemble their fathers so closely."

"Everyone is unique, and she is going to be very special," Ordo said proudly.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Gilamar walked out medical room in search of Ordo. He wasn't hard to find, sitting in the main room obviously waiting for an update. Laseema had offered to put Abigail down for bed and he took her up on her offer.<p>

As soon as he saw the doctor walking towards him, he shot up from his seat and looked expectantly at him.

"She lost a lot of blood. Bardan is using the same healing technique he used on Fi to help heal her."

"Why did this happen?" He asked.

"The stun blast sent shocked her whole system and this far along in her pregnancy, it sent a message to her body that it was in danger and must expel any life endangering possibilities out. Hence her body into labor. But it didn't stop there. Her uterus detached and in the middle of the contractions almost was expelled as well that's why she was bleeding so badly. It's a good thing you got her home when you did. We have stopped the bleeding and she will be fine, but Ordo," Gilamar paused not quite sure how to word his next sentence.

"Tell me!" Ordo demanded. He didn't care what he had to say as long as Besany was going to be alright.

"She won't be able to have any more children."

"What?"

"If this happens again, it will kill her. It's not worth the risk, I'm sorry lad, but you do have a beautiful and healthy girl and Besany will recover with time." Gilamar smiled a sadly and turned back to where Besany and Bardan were.

Ordo needed to go out and get some fresh air. Everything was catching up to him too fast. He felt the panic starting to creep up from the dark depths and he needed some time to think.

He ran outside and gulped down the fresh air. He closed his eyes and let the light cool breeze drift across his face. When did things become so complicated? He snorted. _When I was created, that's when._

"You going to lose a wire?" Ordo quickly turned to see his brother walking toward him.

"Mereel, what are you doing out there so late?"

He shrugged. "How's your wife and child, Buir?" It sounded so strange to be called buir. For so long it was just ad'ika or Ord'ika, but it felt good.

"Abigail is doing very well," Ordo sighed.

"That's a nice name," Mereel settled next to Ordo and leaned his body up against the wall of the house.

"I think Besany will like it. Mereel, she won't be able to have any more children."

Mereel didn't say anything for a little bit. "Have you said anything to Kal'buir?"

"No, you're the first to know other than Gilamar and probably Jusik. I honestly don't know how to feel anymore."

"At least you have your baby, you'll always have her," a little bit of scorn Ordo almost missed was detected in Mereel's voice.

"I know," Ordo narrowed his eyes at his brother. "You care to elaborate what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong," he pushed himself from the house and started to walk away. "I think I may go away for awhile. I'm tired of living crammed up with everyone."

"Where will you go?" Ordo asked.

"Does it matter?" Mereel shrugged.

"It does to Kal'buir, to me. Is this about Uthan, Mereel?" Mereel stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. "Did you tell her how you feel?"

"Yes," he said bitterly. "I'll see you around Ordo. Jate'kara."

"That's it! He shouted to Mereel. "You're not even going to say goodbye to anyone? You're going to hurt Kal! Coward!"

"You've always taken good care of him, vod. Ret'urcye mhi," Mereel didn't turn around and continued to walk away and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p>Ordo slammed the door shut and winced when it echoed throughout the house. It was very late and most of the residents were already asleep.<p>

Between his wife being ill and his brother just walking away, Ordo didn't know how much more he could take of everything. He didn't want to talk; he didn't know what he wanted. He ran up the stairs and entered his room and walked over to the bassinet where Abigail was sleeping soundly. Not wanting to disturb her and make her cry, he pulled up a chair next to the sleeping girl and just watched her. She looked like a porcelain doll to him. He really couldn't believe that he and Besany created this perfect little being.

"Hi Abby," his deep voice rumbled in the room. "I just want to let you know that I'll always be there for you. I'll do my best to raise you as a good Mando woman even if it's by trial and error. You will be great at whatever you do and no matter what, I will love you. Even if I am no longer around, always know that and when you are older I hope you will understand. I will defend and protect you with my life." Ordo lightly kissed her forehead and continued to watch her until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ordo jerked himself awake when his head slipped off the hand that was supporting him. It was very early in the morning and time to feed Abigail. She was starting to stir and he ever so gently picked her up and cradled her against his large shoulder.<p>

After fixing a bottle he headed over to the room where Besany was and found Bardan dozing. He woke as soon as Ordo entered.

"Sorry," Ordo apologized.

"Don't worry, I wasn't really asleep," Jusik waved him off. She straightened himself in his chair and rubbed his tired eyes. He watched as Ordo fed the baby.

"What?" Ordo asked.

"Nothing," Jusik shook his head. "Actually you've had quite a transformation Ordo. From harden warrior to becoming buir and handling a delicate baby."

"I'm still the harden warrior," Ordo defended but Jusik raised his brow when Ordo burped his daughter. "When needed," he added. Jusik smiled.

"It's a good thing, Ordo. No need to worry and we all know you are more than capable of infiltrating a whole Imp battalion."

"How's Besany doing," Ordo changed the subject.

"She's recovering. Mij stopped the bleeding and I've repaired as much damage as I can. She'll be sore for a few days but she'll recover. I'm sorry." He knew about Besany not being able to have more children.

"Don't. It's okay. At least right now it's okay; I just hope she'll be alright hearing about it." With a full belly, Abigail fell asleep in his arms. "I never even imagined making it this far, let alone being married with a child. I'm sure most clones couldn't comprehend the thought."

"You aren't a clone anymore Ordo. You are very much an individual. And yes, I do have to admit that I never thought much about the future."

He looked at the Jedi thoughtfully. "Why not?"

Bardan shrugged. "Sometimes I felt like it was a lost cause especially during the war. I wanted to keep my focus on the now, put one foot in front of the other and make it through the day. But now, seeing us all here, seeing Kad, Abigail and even Jadon, I feel that the future really has a purpose for all of us."

Ordo didn't talk about the Jedi and their powers much especially after Order 66 but curiosity was getting the better of him. "Can the Jedi see into the future?"

"Some said the Chosen One could, maybe even some of the stronger Masters," Bardan said bitterly. "I tend to think that they could see glimpse of things to come but not the whole picture, not enough to change the course of history."

"Referring to that night," Ordo said. Bardan nodded.

"Power can be such a destructive thing when in the hands of the closed minded."

* * *

><p>Skirata watched with fondness as Jadon led Kad around in the front yard. The teen had taken upon himself to watch over his cousin. Jadon was really finding his place among the Mando teachings and ways that Vau, some of the other ex-squad members had learned and himself would show Jadon.<p>

Kad was learning how to walk and with the help from his older cousin he was doing very well. Skirata gave out a laugh when Kad fell on his behind. Jadon looked up at Skirata and half grinned. "He's getting better at it," the boy said.

Skirata lightly laughed again and turned to head back inside to check on Besany and his new granddaughter.

He could hear the mummer of voices as he approached the medical room and slowed his footsteps. Kal wasn't one to eavesdrop on a private conversation, but he couldn't help overhear the soft whisper of Ordo telling Besany of the unfortunate news. She made no response and feeling very awkward, Kal backed away. Ordo would talk to him if he needed to.

"Bes'ika," Ordo rubbed her hands lightly.

She slowly turned her eyes onto him. She was still very pale, but some color was starting to return to her cheeks. "But our daughter is still okay?" She asked faintly.

"She's stunning, let me go grab her," Ordo made a mad dash from the room and then the soft tread of foots steps coming back could be heard. Besany shifted anxiously to get the first real look at their baby.

"Here she is," he said proudly and handled the pink bundle to her mother. Besany lit up as the little girl was suddenly in her arms.

"She's beautiful," Besany breathed. "Look at that hair."

"That's what everyone says," Ordo grinned. "She even has blue specks in her eyes."

"What have you named her?" She looked adoringly at her child. The little girl gurgled and opened her eyes at her mother. "Oh Ordo, she's perfect."

"I was trying to hold off until you woke up, but everyone kept asking me to give her a name. I called her Abigail. Abby for short."

Besany looked up at her husband with more love, more adoration than she ever thought she could have. "Absolutely perfect."

"Bes'ika, I want you to know that I will do anything for you, for Abigail; for our Aliit."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she unsuccessfully held them back. Their life together was full of trials and tribulations. Brothers and sisters had come and some and gone, ups and downs sure to follow but Besany knew with her husband and now with her new child by her side they would be able to conquer any obstacle.

She took a hold of Ordo's hand and held it tightly. "Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde," she repeated the Mandalorian vows.

"Together Cyar'ika," Ordo looked loving at his family. He finally knew how he felt. He was at peace.

* * *

><p>TBC…?<p>

Let me know what you all think! Hope you liked it!


End file.
